Pokemon: Starting Off Right
by KingFatMan25
Summary: Ash befriends three certain pokemon before he starts his journey. With his new friends by his side, watch as he rises to the challenge and becomes the most powerful pokemon trainer that there ever was.
1. Chapter 1

What if Ash befriended his three starters from Kanto before his journey began? What if Pikachu wasn't there to begin with…what if Ash was smarter than the Anime portrays him? My take on the classic 'What If' scenario.

Also…because the idea of sending a child into the wilderness at ten years old is dumb…I'm sticking with the starting age of fifteen.

Pokemon: Starting off right

By

KingFatMan25

Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, to most it looks like a simple and small town in the country side, and most of them would be correct. But this town is something else. It is the starting place for all pokemon trainers who choose to start their journey in the Kanto region. It is also the home of the world renowned Pokemon Professor and Poet, Professor Samuel Oak.

Pallet Town is a place where new beginnings happen to those who seek a life of companionship and battle. It is a place where one young man named Ash Ketchum will start his journey to become a Pokemon master, but that is not where our story begins…our story, begins with three pokemon who would find strength in each other and then in the person who would become the most powerful pokemon master…to ever live.

*PSOR*

In a forest far away from Pallet Town, a lone pokemon with light blue skin and green patches slowly walked through the brush. Upon his back was a bulb that seemed to almost breathe in the dime sunlight of the day. This pokemon was known as Bulbasaur and he was searching for a place to sleep. One year ago, Bulbasaur's trainer had abandoned him because he refused to evolve into his next stage. This had scared the pokemon greatly and it wasn't until he found Melanie and the hidden village that he found some form of usefulness. But even this came to an end.

While he had lived with Melanie, he was the protector of the hidden village and would watch over the injured and sick pokemon that came to rest there. But after a year of this and finally letting his shields down, he was yet again forced to face the reality of humans. Melanie couldn't continue to keep up the sanctuary without funding so she was forced to close it down. The pokemon that she had with her were rounded up and sent to preserves such as the safari zone. When she came to collect Bulbasaur the grass type attacked her with a vine whip and ran into the forest.

His face was contorted into one of determination and anger but his heart was filled with sadness. He shook his head and growled at several rattata that were surrounding a fallen berry and was about to settle down for his meal when a small flicker of light caught his eyes.

*PSOR*

A small orange lizard with a flame on his tail growled in determination as his opponent charged him. The pokemon was a dark shade of pink with large rabbit like ears and a large pointed horn on his forehead. The fire type known as Charmander squeaked in pain as the opposing Nidorino slammed into him with strong force. The toxins within the horn released and weakened Charmander significantly. Charmander tried to muster his strength in order to use flamethrower but found himself too weak and fell to the ground. Charmander let a small tear fall down the side of his face as he knew he had yet again failed.

"That's all you can do!?" Charmander flinched as he looked up to see his trainer, Damien. "I can't believe I ever wasted the effort to throw the pokeball that caught you. You are the weakest pokemon I have ever seen. I'm done with you."

Charmander watched as his trainer took out his pokeball and activated the release. Charmander was engulfed with a blue light as his trainer released his ownership of him. The small fire type tried to protest but a snap of the fingers and Damien's Nidorino charged forward and attacked again. This time the horn caught Charmander in the face and left a nasty gash running down the right side of his face. The small fire type cried out as the pain, toxins from earlier, and the betrayal of his trainer sank deep. He simply lay down and waited. It could have been only a few minutes, hours, or even days but Charmander didn't move from his spot.

Finally after two days of staying in the same spot, the battle against hunger finally won out and Charmander slowly got up and walked gloomily down the nearest path.

*PSOR*

A small blue turtle like pokemon with a squirrel like tail groaned as he got up and glared at the group in front of him. Three others that looked like him laughed as he got up and then looked to their new leader. He was similar to his smaller minions but he had a larger white fluffy tail as well as two fluffy ears. His hands now had claws and his skin and shell were darker in color. Squirtle glared at the Wartortle that stood before him. The five of them had once been known as a group called the Squirtle squad but that all changed when Squirtle's second in command evolved and challenged him for the right to lead. The battle only lasted a few minutes and Squirtle found himself faced with two options. The first was to keep fighting and hope for a sudden evolution or the second was to swallow his pride and take off. Sadly, he opted for the second and turned to the nearest path into the forest and ran.

Squirtle sighed as he started to search for food but found nothing. As he walked, he let his mind wonder and found his thoughts falling onto the life he once had. He once had a trainer like so many other pokemon out there but his trainer had been disappointed with his lack of skill so he simply abandoned him. Squirtle had been so heartbroken over this that simply walked around the city limits until he happened upon the group known as the Squirtle Squad. They all hit it off and became a family…or so he thought. The water type shook his head and sighed as his stomach roared in hunger but forced himself to continue on.

He walked a ways until he came to an opening. He quickly searched the area until he felt himself tense up. In front of him was a very weak looking Charmander and it was trying desperately to stand up as a large Pinsir slowly walked towards it with hunger evident on his face.

*PSOR*

Bulbasaur looked at the small fire type with curiosity. The Charmander was obviously a trained pokemon from the scent he had but it was very weak. The fire on his tail was weaker than should have been and there was the faintest odor in the air around the small starter. Bulbasaur waited a moment and let his mind work until suddenly he got a more defined smell…poison. The grass type quickly went into action as he searched for a berry that would help. His mind went wild at story that began to weave into existence.

Charmander was trained, that much was obvious, but he was here in the forest severely poisoned. There were no humans in sight for miles and everything seemed normal. This left only one option…abandonment. Just the thought of it made Bulbasaur's blood boil. He shook his head and rushed into a clearing he knew ran close to the river. Upon arrival he quickly searched the area for the berry he was looking for and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a tree full of them. He quickly pulled several berries from the tree and turned to rush back. As he grew closer, he heard the sounds of battle and quickly skidded to a halt as he reached the clearing. Charmander was still on the ground and a large Pinsir was battling a weakened Squirtle. The water type charged forward and slammed his head into the bug type's stomach only to be met with a powerful slash attack.

Bulbasaur growled and reached deep within himself. His bulb began to glow as his ability overgrown roared to his aide in order to defend the weak. Both Charmander and Squirtle were on their feet and both had looks of determination on. With a cry, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle launched three powerful attacks of fire, water, and grass. The three attacks slammed into the bug type and sent it flying with a powerful explosion.

The three pokemon looked at each other for a few moments before they slowly walked towards each other.

*PSOF*

A young twelve year old boy slashed at a tree branch that was in his way and chuckled as he quickly dodged the back lash. His raven hair was in an untamable mess and his amber eyes sparkled in amusement as he walked through the woods near Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum smiled as a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew over his head as they searched for food. The boy pushed another branch out of his way as he arrived at an open field that he loved to come to. It was often filled with wild pokemon that were tolerant of Ash and some even went as far as letting the boy play with them.

Ash sat down by a large Oak tree and watched the pokemon run around and go about their daily lives. It was around an hour later that he noticed an orange lizard walking around the edges of the field. Being curious by nature, Ash got up and walked along the edge of the field until he finally was close enough to identify the pokemon.

"A Charmander…I wonder what you are doing all the way out here?" The pokemon looked up and froze. Sure he had seen the boy several times but after what Damien did to him he was very cautious. Ash noticed Charmander's tense stance and crouched down to his level and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a chocolate bar and cracked a portion of it off.

"Hi there Charmander, I was wondering if you could help me eat this chocolate bar. It is very big and I don't think I can finish it." Charmander's eyes flickered to the bar and back to Ash. He would be lying to himself if he said that the bar didn't smell good but he just wasn't sure. After a good minute of thinking, he slowly took a step forward. With each passing moment, Charmander slowly walked closer to Ash and with each step, the boy's smile got wider and wider. When Charmander was close enough he gently reached out and took the offered candy and took a little bite. The sweet taste washed over his tongue and the fire type squealed in pleasure before he sat down and continued to eat.

Ash chuckled and slowly reached out and ran a hand over Charmander's head to which the pokemon tensed up. But once he felt the gentle hand he gave in and leaned in to Ash's petting. Charmander swallowed the final piece and looked to Ash for more. The boy chuckled and broke off another piece but just as he was about to give it to the fire type…a loud blue blur slammed into Ash and hugged the chocolate bar like it was the last one in existence.

Ash looked down at the Squirtle as it hugged and looked to be worshiping the chocolate bar. Charmander was shaking his head and started to converse with the water pokemon. Squirtle looked at his friend and then at the bar before sadly handing it back to Ash. The boy chuckled and broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Squirtle who held it up like it was the Azure Flute of Arceus.

Charmander rolled his eyes and looked to Ash and slowly went over to the human. He easily started to lie down and then rested his head on the human's lap. Ash was shocked by this but gently started to stroke the pokemon until it fell asleep. Squirtle was still looking at the chocolate with a wide eyes and a little drool coming out of his mouth.

Ash's thoughts were broken when a sharp voice filled the air, "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Ash looked to see a Bulbasaur standing at the edge of the field glaring at him with a heated gaze. The pokemon spoke again but when Ash didn't move it growled and charged forward. Bulbasaur lashed out with his vines and struck Ash across the face, leaving a red mark. By this point, Charmander and Squirtle jumped up and put their hands out to stop their friend from attacking the human. Bulbasaur stopped and looked at his friends with shock but growled with a nod of the head for them to explain.

Ash sat back as he watched the three pokemon converse. He knew that they were speaking about him because they would occasionally look at him before continuing with their conversation. Finally after fifteen minutes, Bulbasaur seemed to sag in defeat and simply laid down right where he was. His calculated eyes never left Ash as the other two starters walked over and continued to enjoy Ash's company. Ash could only smile as he patted Charmander and Squirtle…he suspected that Bulbasaur would come around eventually but for the time being…he was happy to have new friends.

*PSOR*

**Time Skip of three years**

Ash yawned and stretched in under his covers as the first rays of light filtered into his bedroom from the morning sun. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow before suddenly jumping up and exclaimed loudly, "I leave today!"

Normally a child wouldn't be this excited but now that he was fifteen years old, Ash could finally begin his pokemon journey. Ash quickly rushed to the bathroom attached to his room and showered. Several minutes later he was rushing out of his room and down into the kitchen for his final home cooked meal for some time. The smell of bacon and coffee filled his nose as he entered the spacious kitchen of the Ketchum household. His mother, Delia Ketchum was standing at the stove humming to herself as she finished working on breakfast. His mother was still as beautiful as she was in her teens. Her long brunette hair reached just below her shoulders and the form fitting pink blouse and blue jeans clung to her body perfectly.

At the table was another figure and the main provider for the family. His hair was silver and in an untamable mess just like his son. He was a powerful six and a half feet tall and had a roughish appeal to him. A small light green Pokémon with a leaf upon its head sat next to him as she slowly ate her breakfast. This was Ash's father, Silver Ketchum. He was also known as the Legend Killer as per his love of hunting and battling Legendary Pokemon. The pokemon beside him was his ever faithful Chikorita.

Off in the corner was a large lion looking pokemon with dark blue and black fur. Its tail had a yellow star at the very tip and it purred deeply upon looking at Ash. This was Silver's Luxray and the official family pet.

The occupants of the room turned and smiled at Ash, "Morning son, all ready for your big day?" Ash nodded at his father, "You bet dad. I can't believe I'm finally old enough to go on my pokemon journey!"

Silver let a deep laugh go, "That's my boy."

Delia set down three plates of food and poured some coffee, "Have you decided on what pokemon you want as a starter?" Ash's smile made Delia cringe lightly. It was the same smile that Silver got when he was planning something or wanted to spend some quality time with her in bed.

"You don't have to worry mom. I have everything planned out." Delia nodded, "I know dear. With all the books your father has given you I'm not surprised. Your library almost rivals Professor Oak's."

Ash snorted which caused his mother to glare at him, "I have a long way to go before I'm even close to Professor Oak."

Silver downed half his mug of coffee and let his cheeks puff up. He winked at Ash and tried to roar like a pokemon as he let the steam escape his mouth.

Delia smacked her husband on the shoulder, "Silver what have I told you about doing that!"

He chuckled, "Come on Delia you know I do it in good fun." Delia rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

Ash glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eight in the morning. He jumped up and quickly put on his jacket, "I will be back in a few minutes." Before his parents could respond he was gone.

Silver smiled at Delia, "You know he won't be here for a while right?"

His wife blushed a lovely shade of pink, "Silver you never get enough do you?"

Silver chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Of you my beautiful wife…never."

Luxray simple rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

*PSOR*

Ash arrived at the field he had gone to for the last three years and whistled. Within seconds, three figures tackled him to the ground and proceeded to hug and lick him. "Guys cut it out…I'm pleased to see you as well."

The three pokemon got off of him and smiled at their friend. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all knew what day it was and they couldn't wait for their friend to ask the question they all knew the answer to. Ash smiled at his friends and looked at each one of them. Charmander and Squirtle had taken to him right away but Bulbasaur had taken the better part of three months to even accept food from his hand. Not that Ash minded, he loved a challenge and earning Bulbasaur's trust was one of the biggest he ever had.

"Alright guys you know what day it is so I'm just going to ask the question. Do you three want to become my pokemon and join me on my journey?"

Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle called out in happiness and all jumped onto their now official trainer. The four friends laughed and then started on the path to Pallet Town. "You know, I need one of you as my 'official' starter. I don't like picking between you three so how about you decide?"

The three pokemon looked at each other and quickly came to a unanimous decision. Bulbasaur looked at Ash and nodded his head to Ash. "Alright then Bulbasaur it is. I will capture the rest of you the moment I'm registered."

His pokemon again called out as they quickly arrived at Professor Oak's Lab. Upon getting there they saw that a large group of people were standing there cheering as Gary Oak walked out with a pokeball in hand, "Behold friends…the first pokemon of the future Pokemon Master Gary Oak!" The crowd cheered and Gary's personal cheer squad started chanting something.

Ash rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd. His three friends walked around the back to the lab in order to remain hidden. Gary caught sight of Ash and smirked, "Well it is about time you got here Ashy-Boy. Decide to sleep in again?"

Ash shrugged, "Nope, I was up at the crack of dawn. I was in the field again."

Gary snorted, "Letting your mind wonder, what a loser. Too bad you didn't get here earlier; I already have the best of the starter pokemon."

Ash shook his head, "All pokemon have their strengths and weaknesses, even Squirtle."

Gary grew red in the face, "How do you know?"

Ash waved his hand at Gary, "You have only been talking about getting a Squirtle for the last five years. It is kind of scary really."

Gary sneered, "You just wait Ash, once you have a pokemon I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash simply ignored him and walked into the lab. When he arrived at the main room he smiled at the sight of his three friends with their faces pressed up against the sliding glass doors. Squirtle was making faces while the other two looked on in awe.

Ash turned when someone cleared their throat and smiled when he saw Professor Samuel Oak. The man was in a white lab coat and had on tan kakis along with a red shirt. His hair was gray and he had a gentle smile upon his face.

"Ash my boy I'm glad you showed up. Are you ready for your pokemon journey to being?"

Ash nodded and waited as Professor Oak handed him three pokeballs. "You can let them in now."

Ash chuckled and opened the door and his three friends rushed in. Charmander smiled shyly at Professor Oak while Bulbasaur offered a vine in greeting. "It is great to see you all again. I have to say that this is the first time I have had someone start off with all three of you."

Ash smiled, "I'm technically starting with Bulbasaur, but I'm capturing the other two right away."

Professor Oak nodded, "I knew they would be your starters the day you brought them in for a checkup. I'm happy that they are still looking as healthy and strong as ever."

Squirtle puffed up his chest and flexed his arms to which Charmander accidently slapped his friend with his tail. Ash chuckled again and then enlarged the three pokeballs, "Alright guys let's do this."

Ash tossed the three balls into the air and each of his friends jumped at one of them and got sucked into the ball. The offered no resistance and three simultaneous dings confirmed Ash's captures. Placing the pokeballs on his belt, Ash turned to Professor Oak, "Alright Ash, here are six more pokeballs and your pokedex. It has been uploaded with all the information on the known species of pokemon, their attacks, and abilities. Your first gym location will be that of Pewter City. Keep me posted and be safe."

Ash nodded in thanks and walked out of the room. When he got to the stairs he felt himself blush as he witnessed a large group of people cheering for him. His mother and father were at the front of the group and they had a small gift bag.

Ash rushed up and hugged them, "I'm so proud of you Ashy. I just can't believe that you are fifteen and going on your pokemon journey."

Delia started to shed a tear but Silver put his arm around her, "He will be alright dear…he is a Ketchum."

Silver looked at his son, "We got you something Ash." Ash accepted the bag from his father and opened it up. The first thing that came out was a small velvet box that was normally used for jewelry but upon opening it, Ash found himself looking at another pokeball. He looked at his father and enlarged it and chose the pokemon. From it came a small blue pokemon that looked like a lion cub. It had blue and black fur and a star shape at the end of its tail. It yawned and let out a playful mew.

Ash's eyes widened and smiled widely, "When did you capture this?"

Silver smiled, "Just last night. Luxray and your mom's Persian had an egg a few months back and this little one hatched from that egg. He already shocked me so he defiantly has Luxray's spirit. We wanted to make sure he was ready to battle so Professor Oak has been watching over him."

Ash smiled and picked up the small pokemon. It started purring up a storm and licked Ash's chin, "Thank you so much you guys."

Delia giggled, "Ash there is one more gift in the bag." Ash looked and pulled out an envelope that turned out to be a bank statement. Upon seeing the amount his eyes widened and looked at his parents.

"What?"

Silver chuckled deeply, "When you were born your mother and I decided to open a trust fund for you. Whether you decided to become a pokemon trainer of do something else we knew you should be able to enjoy it. So every time I won a battle or competition I would put twenty percent of the profits into this account. Your mother did the same thing with that restaurant of her's and the interest did the rest. You can thank us by winning the Kanto League."

Ash put the card that was with the bank slip into his wallet and hugged his parents, "Thanks you guys. I will make you proud."

Silver patted his son on the back, "We know you will son. We love you."

Ash smiled at this and picked up his new Shinx, "I will call as soon as I get to Viridian City, love you!" Ash turned and started to walk down the path leading out of Pallet Town and onto his Pokemon Journey.

**Well, that was fun. This idea came to me at work and I had to write it down otherwise I was going to forget it. **

**Again this is my take on the "what if" scenario and will feature a very different Ash. **

**Send in ideas and reviews and let me know what you guys think he should capture as well as the shipping. Ash is fifteen in this story so he will notice girls. Lol**

**KingFatMan25**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: For the record Team Rocket is done. They were defeated by Red a long time ago and I really have no use for them in my story. Also so there is no confusion…trainers DO NOT get their license until they are the age of fifteen.**

Ash made good timing and arrived at the edge of the woods near Pallet Town within a half hour. Shinx was walking next to him and seemed very pleased to be out in the open. Deciding to take some time to train, Ash chose his three friends from their balls. Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur appeared and smiled at the sight of Ash. They then looked to see Shinx and all of them tilted their heads in question.

Ash smiled, "Hey guys, this is Shinx and he will be joining us on our journey. He is an electric type and someday will evolve into a powerful Luxray like his father."

The little cat pokemon mewed in happiness and rubbed up against Ash. The teen thought for a moment before pulling his pokedex out and scanning each of his team members.

"_**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.**_

_**This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability Overgrow and the hidden ability Chlorophyll.**_

_**Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf…Note: Magical Leaf is an egg move"**_

"_**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.**_

_**This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze and the hidden ability Solar Power.**_

_**Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage"**_

"_**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.**_

_**This Squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent and the hidden ability Rain Dish.**_

_**Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet…Note: Aqua Jet is an egg move"**_

"_**Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**_

_**This Shinx is male and has the ability Intimidate and the hidden ability Guts.**_

_**Attacks: Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Night Slash…Note: Night Slash is an egg move"**_

Ash stared wide eyed at his four pokemon as they waited for him to say something. Sure pokemon having move sets like this weren't unheard of but it was very rare…unless of course you counted the pokemon who came from the breeding profession. Pokemon breeders would spend thousands upon thousands of dollars in order to achieve the best move sets and abilities for their prize pokemon. There were even 'Champion' bloodlines that guarantied certain abilities or attacks. But in order to even get a chance at one of these lines you would have to have the money to put out. Ash shook his head at the very thought of spending that kind of money.

"All pokemon have their strengths and weaknesses…it's the trainer's job to help define each pokemon." He said this out loud without thinking and his pokemon agreed with him. He smiled at his friends and decided to get an agenda ready for them.

"Alright guys we have a gym battle in a few days time and I want us to be ready. The Pewter City Gym uses rock type pokemon and so we will have to be smart."

Squirtle puffed up his chest and flexed, "Squirtle, Squirt!"

Ash chuckled, "I know you want to battle buddy but we are going to train for several days before we go to the gym."

Ash sat down and thought for a moment, "I guess the best place to train would be Viridian Forest…there are plenty of average strength pokemon for us to battle as well as trainers all around. Plus we might get lucky and find some of the pokemon considered rare in those woods." His mind made up, Ash returned everyone to their pokeballs and continued his walk towards Viridian City.

After a while, Ash arrived at a small field and smiled at the sight of many different pokemon. A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew around searching for food. Several Mankey played around in their trees while a ton of Rattata scurried around in the long grass. Near the stream, Ash could see a group of Nidoran, both male and female. He momentarily thought about capturing one but decided to wait until he had a little more training in. Taking his time, Ash used his pokedex to mark areas that would be ideal to come back and capture pokemon as well as checking for new areas that might be along his path. Just as he was about to leave the field a trainer walked up and pointed to him, "Hey you, I challenge you to a battle!"

Ash sighed, hoping he could have waited until after Viridian to deal with people but turned and smiled, "You got it, what's your name?"

The teen smiled, "The name is Dan and I'm from Viridian City."

Ash took his spot on the other side of the field, "I'm heading there next, let's say a one vs. one?" When Dan nodded Ash pulled a ball out, "Shinx I need your assistance!" His small electric type appeared from his ball and mewed.

Dan raised his eyebrow, "What pokemon is that?" Holding up his pokedex it responded, "_Pokemon no available data. There are many pokemon outside of the Kanto Region."_

Dan smirked, "Just because you have a rare pokemon doesn't mean that you are going to win. Pidgey let's go!"

Ash raised his eyebrow but then called his first move, "Shinx use charge and then brace yourself." The small electric type called out as he was surrounded with a yellow aura that crackled before he made his legs stiff in preparation.

"Pidgey get in close with a quick attack and hit him with tackle!" The small bird rushed forward with a burst of speed and prepared to hit Shinx.

"Counter with spark!" Electricity flashed around Shinx as he charged head first into his opponent and roared in effort as the flying type was thrown back knocked out.

Dan looked on in shock at his pokemon, "What? How was he taken out with one attack?"

Ash spoke up, "I had Shinx use the move charge. It powers up the next electric type move and if you add in the weakness advantage the match was over before it began."

Dan scowled as he returned his pokemon and turned towards the roads to Viridian.

Ash looked at Shinx and shrugged before turning towards his own path. He managed to walk only a short distance before something else distracted him…rather painfully. When he was walking he was suddenly hit from behind and thrown to the ground. Shinx growled at something and when Ash got up he looked at a large bird with dark feathers and a menacing glare. He quickly got up and pulled out his pokedex, "_**Spearow, the tiny bird pokemon. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in the grass for prey."**_

Ash smiled at this, Spearow were very difficult pokemon to deal with and the ones surrounding Pallet Town were especially vicious towards trainers and their pokemon. It was not uncommon for the Spearow to attack trainers without reason if they strayed from the main road. With how large this one was, Ash knew it was stronger than most.

"Alright Shinx let's catch us a pokemon." His little friend nodded with determination and Spearow took off and pulled a u-turn before he charged back with streams of energy flying off of him.

Ash's eyes widened, "Aerial ace, Shinx, dodge the attack and then use spark attack." As Shinx tried to dodge, Spearow quickly changed his route and slammed into the electric type. Ash mentally cursed as he remembered that aerial ace was one of the few moves that couldn't be dodged.

"Shinx use charge." Just as he had done in his earlier match, Shinx gathered energy for his next attack. Spearow's glare intensified as he turned around and charged forward with another aerial ace.

"Shinx hit him head on with a full power spark and finish him off with night slash!" His electric type charged forward and met his opponent with a powerful attack before he brought his tail around and slammed the now dark covered limb into Spearow's face. The bird hit the ground and squawked in anger as he pushed himself up.

"This one has spunk, I like that. Shinx hit him with a tackle and bring it home!" Spearow cried out as he was hit and crumpled to the ground but not before glaring at Ash and calling out one last time.

Ash quickly threw a pokeball and smiled as it clicked and signified his capture. Placing the ball on his belt, Ash returned Shinx to his ball and turned to continue his journey. After another half hour of traveling, Ash noticed the pokemon from the area seemed to be running and hiding wherever they could. Shrugging it off, the young trainer continued until he noticed the sky suddenly get dark.

Pallet was close to the coast line so random storms were common but what set this one apart was the fact that when a bolt of lightning flashed, Ash could see a large cloud moving towards him. Ash looked closer and then gulped as he realized that it was a flock of Spearow…and they all were coming at him.

Ash turned and started to walk at a brisk pace but when he looked over his shoulder he had to duck as a Spearow tried to knock him over. "Leave me alone!"

The bird pokemon continued their assault and started to scratch and peck at Ash, tearing his jacket and jeans. Ash brought his arm around and hit a Spearow as it came at him and the pokemon was thrown to the side. He turned and ran full force up the hill but the birds kept up with him. He cried out in pain as one of them bit down on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Ash felt his pokeballs shake and all of them except his new Spearow opened to reveal his four pokemon. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Shinx all glared at the flock of flying types and growled in challenge. Thanks to Shinx's intimidate ability, some of the Spearow backed off but the majority of the flock held strong. Bulbasaur acted first by bringing out his vines and started smacking any of the birds that came too close. Charmander launched a powerful flamethrower while Squirtle used water gun. Shinx ran next to Ash and used spark on anything that came too close. Another blast of lightning flashed and rain started to downpour.

Ash glanced at Charmander to see that he was starting to struggle because of the element but kept going. He saw Ash reach for his pokeball but shook his head. He turned and fired a large blue flame that took out two Spearow.

"Dragon rage!"

The group kept running but the flock kept up the attack. All three of Ash's starters were getting tired and they were starting to get hit more and more. They finally arrived at the path that would go directly to Viridian and they could see the city from where they were. Ash turned and growled as he saw the Spearow come at them again. "Alright guys we have to stop them now. His pokemon called out in agreement and got ready.

Bulbasaur reached deep within himself and roared out as he was engulfed in a powerful green aura. Next to him, Charmander and Squirtle did the same, glowing red and blue respectively. Shinx started charging up his power for an attack. As the Spearow came in for another attack, each of Ash's pokemon roared and fired an attack. Bulbasaur launched magical leaf, Charmander used flamethrower, Squirtle used a large water gun, and Shinx forced his extra power out and it took the form of a shock wave that streaked forward and combined with the three other attacks. The four moves combined and exploded just as the flock came in range and sent them all up in a cloud of smoke. Ash covered his eyes as he saw the power of his pokemon become amplified and instantly knew that they had used their special abilities. He looked up after the attack and saw that what remained of the conscious Spearow were flying. Ash looked at his pokemon and saw that they were exhausted. He bent down to them and hugged the four of them to him, "You guys are just amazing."

His four pokemon smiled into their trainer's touch and it wasn't until Charmander made a startled cry that Ash looked up. The storm had broken and Charmander was pointing towards the sky.

Ash looked up and felt himself go weak as he saw one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. It was a large flying type with a rainbow of colors for feathers and a graceful crest upon its head. The pokemon gave a shrill cry as its eyes looked down upon Ash and the slightest smile formed as it gave its blessings to the Chosen One. Ash's pokemon bowed in respect to the being but Ash simply stood still in awe, "Ho-Oh…"

The phoenix like bird flew off into the distance, leaving a colorful rainbow in its wake.

*PSOR*

Ash arrived at the pokemon center and handed his team over to Nurse Joy who asked if he was ok. When he simply said Spearow she scoffed and complained about the Pokemon League needing to do something about them. Ash sat down and took a deep breath as he sank into a comfortable chair. For being in Viridian City, the center was very quiet and there were only two other people in it. He thought about calling his parents but decided to hold off on it until he was sure his pokemon were safe.

Ash closed his eyes and took a momentary breather but opened them when the door opened and a girl about his age walked in. Ash's eyes did a once over and felt his breath hitch. She was beautiful. Her orange hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a form fitting yellow shirt with tight cut off jeans. Red suspenders ran from the belt loops up over her shoulder and added a unique look to her. Ash felt himself gulp as he noticed that her midriff was showing as well as just how long and toned her legs were. He felt himself blush when she looked over and smiled at the sight of him and started to walk over.

Finding it increasingly hard to breath, he remained quiet as she stopped in front of him. Her blue eyes sparkled in amusement before she finally spoke with a musical voice, "Hello, I'm Misty Waterflower."

Ash took a deep breath and pushed his raging hormones down before giving a roguish grin that his father had used all the time, "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum."

The girl blushed lightly before shaking her head, "I hope I don't sound weird but I happened to see you just as you finished off that flock of Spearow. I was fishing in a river nearby and the storm forced me to move and well, the rest just fell into place. I wanted to make sure you and your pokemon were alright."

Ash chuckled lightly and offered her a seat next to him all the while wondering if she had seen Ho-Oh as well, "Thank you, and yes we are fine…let's just say I have unbelievable luck when it comes to pokemon…both good and bad."

Misty looked at him as she set her bag down and sat in a chair, "What do you mean if I might ask?"

Ash nodded, "Well the best example is the Spearow from before. I had just captured one and from what I recall they are very social creatures. That makes me think that the one I now own was part of the flock. Before he was captured, he called out and it was only after that when I was attacked."

Misty's eyes widened, "So your own pokemon had you attacked?" Ash rubbed the back of his head and blushed lightly as Misty shifted her legs, "He wasn't my pokemon yet. So if anything it was a final defense."

The redhead before him nodded in understanding. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ash took charge of the conversation, "So Misty, what is your story? You mentioned fishing, are you a trainer?"

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Yes I am. I specialize in water pokemon and hope one day to become the best water pokemon trainer in the world." Ash's eyes widened at the goal, "That is something. I myself plan to become a Pokemon Master but I really don't think I could ever specialize in only one type…I mean, my team already has five different types."

Misty raised an eyebrow, "What do you have?"

The Pallet Town native smirked lightly, "I have a Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Shinx, and now Spearow."

Misty's eyes sparkled and she squealed in a very girlish way, "Oh my Arceus you have a Squirtle? They are one of the cutest water pokemon ever. You have to let me see it!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sure I guess, once they are all out of the center."

As if on cue, the intercom rang out over the center, "_Trainer Ash Ketchum, your pokemon are ready for pick up."_

Ash smiled and got up to pick up his friends. After collecting them, he and Misty started walking around the city to see if there was anything of interest. Ash learned that Misty was currently traveling around to the local rivers and lakes to capture rare water pokemon…as well as to prove a point to her sisters.

"You would think they would realize how important the gym is…I mean, if they don't hold up their end of the deal and just continue to hand out badges they will be closed down."

Misty nodded, "I have been trying to pound that into their head for years. Granted I just started really helping out with the gym duties but I could see it from a very young age that they were not doing things right. It is really frustrating because while I deal with the gym I can't get out and capture new pokemon. They won't let me use their pokemon because they are afraid I will take the fun out of them."

Misty scowled at this and Ash smiled, "Well, how about you hang with me until we get to Cerulean City. I mean, I am in no hurry to get to the gyms seeing as this year's season hasn't even started yet. We could spend some time looking for pokemon that you could use."

Misty looked at the young man with a curious expression, "Are you sure?"

Ash nodded with a smile, "Of course, why wouldn't I want a traveling companion. It is nice to have a friend with me." Ash didn't notice Misty blush at this.

The girl thought it over for a moment before nodded, "Alright it's a plan. So do you have any places that you want to look first?"

Ash thought a moment before pulling out his pokedex, "Well, there are several areas that would be great for pokemon to be not to mention the woods and fields back around Pallet Town and closer to the coast are supposed to have rare pokemon."

His new friend smiled at the concept of getting something rare, "I'm up for it if you are. I mean we would be going the opposite direction."

Ash thought for a moment, "It is fine. We can swing down that way and be in Pewter within two weeks…maybe a little later if we find some pokemon and train."

Misty smiled brightly and giggled in excitement which caused Ash to blush. "Alright let's do it!"

She grabbed Ash by the arm and practically dragged him towards route 1 and back to Pallet Town.

*PSOR*

Ash and Misty made great timing and arrived at the coast line near Pallet Town within a day. Time seemed to fly by as they talked about their lives and interests as they became better acquainted. During their lunch break, the two trainers had released their pokemon for some air and Misty instantly fell in love with Ash's Squirtle and Shinx.

Misty herself had three pokemon on her. The first two were actually from the same family. Staryu and Starmie looked similar outside of color and size. Ash could tell they were well trained and most likely the starters of Misty's team. The third pokemon was a small koi fish with a single horn upon her head. Misty's Goldeen was the newest member to the water team and was one of the gym's pokemon that her sisters didn't want. When they arrived at the coastline, they decided to do some fishing. Misty had her own lures and was confident that her custom 'Minnie Misty' would catch something.

In all honesty, Ash felt that it would intimidate pokemon rather than make them want to bite it…but he kept his comment to himself. They sat there for close to three hours without much success until Misty's line suddenly went tense and started to pull out of her reel. She grunted as the pokemon on the other end started to put up a fight and with a massive yell she pulled her prize from the water. The pokemon was a large blue jellyfish with a red gem in the center. It had two tentacles and a rather lazed expression upon its face.

Misty squealed, "Oh my Arceus I caught a Tentacool! You are just about the cutest pokemon I have ever seen!"

The water type blushed at this and tried to hide its face. Misty pulled out a pokeball, "Misty calls Starmie!" Her purple starfish pokemon landed on the field and waited for a command, "Starmie use swift attack!" The water/psychic type made a cooing sound as its body started to spin before firing yellow stars of energy at its opponent.

After it was hit, Tentacool growled and thrust its tentacles forward with a dark purple aura around them. They struck Starmie and sent it flying.

"Misty that was a poison Jab…watch out for more surprises." The redhead nodded and prepared herself, "Alright Starmie, get in close with rapid spin and hit it with bubblebeam!" Spinning both sections of its body at a furious pace, Starmie launched forward and slammed into the opposing water type and sent it flying. Seconds later, a beam of colorful bubbles fired from the gem in the center of the starfish. The bubbles hit Tentacool and burst with energy at each hit. The pokemon called out in pain before crumpling to the ground.

Misty smiled as she saw her chance, "Pokeball go!" An empty ball sailed from her hand and hit the head of Tentacool. It opened and sucked the pokemon in before closing and shaking for several seconds. When the ding was heard, Misty ran up and started jumping around. "I did it, I did it, I caught a Tentacool!"

Ash chuckled at his friend, "Chill out Misty it is just a Tentacool." The redhead stopped jumping and turned with a glare, "It is just a what?" The last portion was yelled making Ash gulp and back up, "I just said it was a simple Tentacool. There are hundreds out there."

Misty's eyes narrowed in anger, "This is not just a simple Tentacool…it is my Tentacool and it is the most beautiful pokemon on the planet!"

Ash sweat-dropped at this but wisely kept his mouth shut…it appeared that his new friend had the legendary temper that all redheads seemed to have.

Ash's thoughts were broken when his line suddenly started to go wild. He grabbed the fishing rod and gave it a powerful tug and was surprised to see a large red fish with two large whisker-like features on the side of its face. It was a Magikarp and much larger than average. Misty saw it and seemed to tense up, "You can keep it."

Ash looked at her before he tossed a pokeball at the flailing fish. It sucked it in and quickly signaled the capture. Ash put the ball on his belt and looked at Misty who was letting out a breath of relief. "Do you have something against Magikarp?"

Misty stuttered, "N..No I don't, I do have something against their evolved form though."

Ash raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong with Gyarados? I mean, granted they don't have the best reputation but they are very versatile pokemon."

Misty shrugged and tossed her line back into the water. Ash decided to let her be alone for a little while so he told her he was going to go train.

*PSOR*

Once he was a decent distance away he chose his six pokemon. All of them excluding Spearow smiled at their trainer or in Magikarp's case, flailed in happiness. The Pallet Town native looked at his flying pokemon and saw the look of distain it was giving him. Bulbasaur saw this and growled at it to show respect. Spearow simply turned his head and ignored the grass type.

Ash decided to end this before it got out of hand and he had to deal with a rebellious pokemon. He knelt next to Spearow and looked at it, "Look Spearow, I realize that you are not a fan of me but I captured you so you are now part of my team. You can accept it and make things easier or you can try to resist and face the consequences."

Spearow tensed up at this as well as the sudden change in Ash's voice tone. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Squirtle had seen the change before and it was never pretty. Gary had been a very ruthless person during the years leading up to Ash's pokemon journey and it led to Ash being slightly different.

He was still the warm caring person that you would expect from someone who was raised in a loving family but the difference was the moment you betrayed his trust he would turn very cold towards you. The fact that he was acting this way with a pokemon was something else.

Spearow glanced at Ash, "Look I'm not going to lie…I don't believe in releasing pokemon but I will not put up with a pokemon that is too stuck up and might endanger my family. I want you to be a part of it but if you continue I will return you and simply send you back to the lab."

Spearow looked at his trainer in shock…he was giving him a choice but it was a very obvious choice. If he didn't accept the offer he would be put into the pokeball and sent somewhere. But if he accepted he would be a member of another flock and given how strong the Shinx that took him out was, he would become more powerful. The flying type looked at Ash with uncertainty in his eyes before glancing at the five other members of the team before he looked back at Ash. With a steady nod, the flying type accepted his role as Ash's pokemon. The trainer smiled and turned to all six of his pokemon with a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright, we have our first gym battle in two weeks and I want us to be ready. Let's start training."

**Chapter two is done. Yeah!**

**You guys are simply amazing….53 reviews on one chapter is something I have only dreamed of. Lol**

**Continue to send in your picks for shipping and pokemon. For the record, yes Ash will have legendary pokemon but I do have a theory behind it that will be explained when the time is right. Ash for final pairing…he is only fifteen so I'm not sure yet. If anything I most likely will have him in a few minor relationships before really setting up with someone.**

**Ash's Current Team**

**Bulbasaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf**

**Charmander: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage**

**Squirtle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet**

**Shinx: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave  
Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack**

**Magikarp: Splash, Tackle**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: For the record, I have not decided on a final pairing for Ash. Just because there is Pokeshipping in the chapter doesn't mean I am going with Misty. Ash is only fifteen so I am going to have him be a few relationships before he finally finds the one. **

Ash pushed a branch out of his way and let Misty through before turning and smiling at the sight of Pewter City. Over the last two weeks, the two teens had spent time training and capturing any pokemon they felt would be useful. At the coast, Misty had captured a Poliwag, which had quickly evolved into a Poliwhirl, a Shellder with the ability skill link, and finally at Ash's urging she had captured a Magikarp to get over her fear of Gyarados. Overall the water trainer was pleased with her haul and was very thankful to Ash.

Said trainer was slightly more selective about his captures. When he had talked to Professor Oak the man had told him that Gary had already captured over twenty five pokemon but that included multiple of the same species. Ash frowned at this. Why should he waist not only the money for pokeballs, but the time he had on capturing the same pokemon. Granted they were all special but it wasn't fair to the team if only used the strongest. While walking through Viridian Forest, Ash had captured a Caterpie which quickly evolved into its final form of Butterfree, a Pidgeotto, and his most valuable capture…a Scyther. Once they arrived at the edge of the forest, they spent four days training and preparing for Ash's gym battle. Misty had complimented Ash multiple times on his abilities with pokemon and joked that he must have been blessed by the Legendaries.

Ash suspected that his three starter pokemon were close to evolving and he was certain that Shinx would evolve with one more battle. The little electric type had grown very aggressive which was a sign in his species that they were going to evolve. Aside from that the only thing different was the attacks that his pokemon had worked on. Each of them had mastered two new moves which was unheard of without the use of a TM. Ash smiled at the progress he had made and knew that they would only grow stronger in time.

"Ash?" The teen looked at Misty and smiled, "What?"

The redhead shook her head, "You seemed to space out, are you alright?"

Her friend chuckled, "Yeah I was just thinking about our progress over the last two weeks. I still am trying to figure out what Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle are working on."

Over the two weeks, the three Kanto starters had taken an hour each day to work on a secret project for their trainer. Ash was very eager to figure out what it was but they refused to let him in on the secret.

Misty thought, "It could be some kind of attack or maybe they are trying to evolve for you sooner."

Ash nodded at the possibilities as they arrived at the center, "I guess, but I'm not sure why they would try and force themselves. We are a team and I want them to work at their own pace."

Ash and Misty healed their pokemon before they headed to the Pewter Gym. Misty decided to go to some of the local stores and shop while Ash battled. Ash knew the Kanto region by heart as well as the gyms and the types they specialized in. In total, there were fifteen gyms in each region but they had a specific eight that were considered the 'poster' gyms. These were the gyms that were on the main routes of the region and were the most accessible to trainers. This also meant that they were stronger than the other gyms considering the high number of battles.

Ash pushed open the doors to the gym and let his eyes get use to the darkness, "Hello?"

A deep voice spoke in the darkness, "What do you want?"

Ash grew determined, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge Brock of the Pewter City Gym."

A low chuckled responded, "You really think you have a chance at beating me?" The lights in the gym flashed on and Ash found himself looking at a tan skinned man with squinty eyes and spiky hair.

"I know I have a chance, I have been preparing for two weeks."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "That is something that most trainers don't do. I had three battles yesterday and all of them were new trainers who thought they would win by just type advantage. I showed them how wrong they were." Brock stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, "This will be a two on two match and the victor will be decided when both pokemon of one trainer are unable to battle."

Ash nodded and pulled a ball from his belt.

Brock chose first, "Geodude let's rock!" A large boulder like pokemon with two arms appeared and floated over the field.

Ash threw his ball and called out, "Shinx I need your assistance!" The small electric type appeared and instantly started growling at the rock type.

Brock laughed deeply, "You are really think just because you have a rare pokemon that you can win? Do you even know about types and how they play roles in battle?"

Ash remained silent and grew serious. Brock shook his head, "Geodude use rock throw and end this!" The rock type grabbed several small boulders and tossed them at Shinx. "It's over."

Ash glared at the rocks, "Protect." A large shield appeared around Shinx and the rocks simply slammed into it and bounce off.

"Get in close." Shinx rushed forward and growled at Geodude as he ran towards him.

Brock was caught off guard by the move but quickly countered, "Geodude use tackle attack!" His pokemon pounded his fists together before rushing forward.

"Shinx full power iron tail now!" The little electric type jumped up and spun around before bringing his glowing tail down upon Geodude's head. The rock type crashed into the ground, unconscious.

Brock looked on in shock, "How?"

Ash ignored him and smiled when Shinx gave a loud yelp and was engulfed with a bright white light. His body grew to a medium size before finally dimming down. The pokemon that now stood there was the same coloring as Shinx except he had a more feral look to him. The first signs of a mane could be seen and his eyes held a sharp look to them. The pokemon took a deep breath and let out a cry, "Luxio!"

Ash smiled and pumped his fist, "You evolved Luxio, great job my friend!" The electric type smiled and walked over to Ash and sat down next to his trainer.

Brock returned his fainted pokemon, "It seems I underestimated you, something that I will now fix, Onix let's rock!" A massive snake like creature appeared on the field. Its body was made of massive boulders that were connected together all the way up to its head. The head of the pokemon had a large pointed horn and it opened its jaws and gave a powerful gravely roar.

Ash sized up the new threat and while Luxio was still fresh the fact remained that Onix was huge. Taking a moment to weigh his options, Ash finally pulled a ball out, "Bulbasaur I need your assistance!" The grass type starter appeared and glared at the opposing pokemon.

"Onix tackle attack!" The giant rock snake charged forward with his head bent low.

"Bulbasaur counter with magical leaf and then razor leaf." A swirling vortex of multi-colored leaves shot forth from the bulb on the grass type's back before a second volley of green leaves shot forward and joined the attack. Onix had no time to protect himself as the super effective move engulfed him and caused him intense pain.

"Onix break free and use bind." The rock type thrashed his body around and managed to finally be rid of the leaves. He rushed forward and managed to catch Bulbasaur in a stony death grip that squeezed down hard. Ash's eyes went wide when Bulbasaur cried out in pain.

He looked at his pokemon and then to Brock who was wearing a smug smile, "You better forfeit, once Onix has his opponent in his grasp there is nothing they can do."

Ash shook his head, "I didn't come here to lose."

Brock shrugged, "Onix finish it off." The rock type roared as he began to squeeze down harder, steadily weakening Bulbasaur more and more.

Ash kept his eyes on his pokemon until he caught the faintest sight of a green aura envelope his friend. "Bulbasaur energy ball full power!" His Pokémon's eyes opened and flashed green before the opening on his bulb shot out a powerful orb of luminous green energy. It struck Onix right in the face and forced him to lose his grip.

"Onix attack him with tackle!"

Ash smiled as Bulbasaur's ability overgrow took full effect, "Alright buddy, use magical leaf one more time." The multicolored leaves shot forward and a much faster pace than before and slammed into Onix.

Brock's pokemon roared in agony before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Brock looked on in shock before sighing and returning his pokemon. Once Onix was in his ball,

Brock smiled weakly at Ash, "I highly underestimated you Ash. For your victory over the Pewter City gym I hereby award you with the boulder badge." Brock pulled out a small gray badge that looked like it was a piece of stone. He handed it to Ash who looked at it and smiled as he put it into his badge case.

"Thank you Brock. I look forward to having a rematch with you in the future." Brock nodded and shook Ash's hand before watching the young man walk out.

*PSOR*

Ash met up with Misty at the Pokemon center and saw that she had several bags with her, "What did you find Misty?"

She smiled, "Oh just a couple of clothes and accessories, nothing to major."

Ash chuckled, "And where is all this going to be put?"

Misty sweat-dropped at this, "I ah, I hadn't really thought about that yet."

Ash shook his head, "You could always mail it to Cerulean."

Misty thought for a moment, "You're right Ash. Give me a few minutes and then we can go."

Before Ash could respond, Misty ran off towards the post office. Deciding to waste some time, Ash slowly walked towards the museum that was on the north side of the city. Upon entering he spent his time looking at the fossils of ancient pokemon and couldn't help but be in awe at them. Of all the exhibits, his favorite was that of a large dinosaur like skeleton with a large cap of bone upon its head. The skeleton had several spikes along the brow of its head and held a very menacing look to it.

Ash looked at the information and read to himself, "Rampardos…If two of these pokemon were to smash their heads together, their foot-thick skulls would keep them from fainting."

Ash whistled, "Sounds like my kind of pokemon." A soft snigger brought his attention away from the skeleton to reveal a man in a lab coat leaning up against the wall. Ash ignored him but when he made a sound Ash looked over at him, "Can I help you?"

The man looked around and then gestured to Ash for him to follow. Ash walked over and followed the man into a lab. "What is this about?"

The man pointed to the table and Ash found himself looking at a group of rocks and a piece of amber colored see through material. Ash's eyes widened as he realized that he was looking at fossils.

When he opened his mouth to talk the man spoke first, "You are a pokemon trainer are you not?" Ash nodded, "Well as you can see here I have fossils of nine prehistoric pokemon. My team and I have been working on a little project that we hope will work…and that is bringing pokemon back to life."

Ash's eyes widened dramatically, "That's not possible."

The scientist chuckled, "My boy, there have been leaps and bound in the field of pokemon resurrection. My team has a facility on Cinnabar Island and to date we have brought twenty pokemon back to life. In fact, two of the gym leaders from Sinnoh use two of the pokemon we brought back."

Ash shook his head in shock, "Then why did you bring me back here?"

The man smiled wider, "I have a proposition for you my boy. I know who you are Ash Ketchum and I know you are destined for greatness. I want to give you a choice of two fossils to have restored at our facility on Cinnabar Island."

Ash's eyes widened at the prospect of getting fossils restored. He was about to say yes but then he thought of something, "What is the catch? Why are you giving me this chance and no one else?"

The scientist smiled wider and brushed a strand of his white hair out of his eyes, "Can't I be nice to a trainer that shows promise?" When Ash was silent he continued, "Let's put it this way, these fossils will be put on display for a few months and then put into storage as new ones are found. The way I see it, they are much better off with the chance of being restored back to life then collecting dust."

Ash looked at the fossils and noticed the one with a round dome like shape to it with spikes running around the sides. He gently touched it and heard the scientist, "That is the skull fossil and from what we can tell it has the DNA of a Cranidos."

Ash's eyes glanced back at the skeleton of Rampardos and picked up the fossil, "I will pick this one for sure."

The scientist nodded and smiled as Ash looked over the rest of the fossils. He finally made up his mind and selected the dome fossil that held the DNA of Kabuto.

The man clapped his hands together, "Excellent choices my boy. Now, I will take the liberty of getting them to Cinnabar and you should have your new pokemon within a few weeks."

Ash nodded slowly still trying to process the information. The man escorted Ash out of the back room and patted him on the back, "It was good to finally meet you my boy. I can't wait to see what happens to you in the future."

Before Ash could respond the man closed the door and Ash simply walked out, not noticing the sign on the floor that said broom closet.

*PSOR*

As the man closed the door he let out a breath of air and cracked his neck before his eyes flashed blue and the room shifted back into a broom closet. His eyes flashed again and he vanished and reappeared on the top of a tower in the region of Johto. His body flashed white and he grew to a massive size with a white body and hand like wings. Upon his back was a line of blue fin like spines that would mold to his skin. The creature craned his long neck and looked at another bird like pokemon that was nesting across from him.

"_It is done."_

The pokemon across from him nodded her head, "_Thank you Lugia."_

Lugia looked at a group of six pokemon sitting on the far side. Three of them were birds with obvious elemental ties to each. The other three pokemon were dog like and also looked to have some tie to an element.

One of the dogs that was colored yellow and resembled a tiger growled, "_I don't like it. Why should we waste our time helping this child? Humans have no right to control us or receive our blessings."_

Ho-Oh glanced at the dog, "_Peace Raikou, you know as well as I do that the Chosen One is going to bring balance to the world. We are simply helping him along the way."_

Another dog spoke up, "_Just because the child is destined for greatness doesn't mean we should go out of our way._"

One of the birds that was blue and had a long elegant tail flapped her wings, "_And what would you have us do Entei? Let the child be left to fate and hope he is ready?"_

The legendary dog grumbled to himself. Ho-Oh and Lugia looked to their charges and then to each other, "_Lord Arceus has declared that we are all to watch and protect the Chosen One until such a time as he has to save the world. He did not say that we could not aide the child in his journey."_

Lugia nodded in agreement with Ho-Oh, "_The boy is as pure of heart as Arceus foretold. Granted he has some anger issues thanks to the bullying he received as a child, but he would never harm a pokemon out of hatred. I will continue to watch the boy as I hope you all will as well."_ The other seven legendaries nodded in understanding before they all decided to return to their respective posts.

*PSOR*

Later that night, Ash was curled up in his sleeping bag surrounded by Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Misty was on the other side of the fire in her own sleeping bag. Ash was staring at the star filled sky as he tried to fall asleep. His mind was going wild with hundreds of thoughts but the most prominent was the scientist from earlier. When Misty had found out, she had been very concerned about it and wasn't sure if he should keep the fossils. For all they know, the fossils could have been stolen and sold on the black market which would put them in danger.

Ash chuckled and calmed his friend down by saying that he would return them the moment he heard something about stolen fossils, otherwise, he was going to keep his new pokemon when he got them. Another thought that was plaguing him was his luck with pokemon. Most trainers didn't have a full party until they had their third or fourth gym badge yet here he was with eleven pokemon…nine if you didn't include the fossils. Not only that, but most of his team were pokemon that were considered rare in this portion of Kanto.

For one thing his three starters should have only been one. His Luxio shouldn't even be in Kanto but since his Dad had a Luxray that one was explainable. Spearow, Butterfree and Magikarp were not unusual for this area but Pidgeotto and Scyther were. Granted the bird pokemon was seen in the area but only once in a great while. Scyther on the other hand was very rare. In fact, outside of the Safari Zone they were almost unheard of in the wild. The fact that he had been this lucky so far was starting to make his mind wonder.

The young man shook his head and brought his pillow over his face in an attempt to drown out the world but sadly sleep continued to elude him. Putting the pillow back under his head, the young trainer looked to his three starter pokemon. Each of them was powerful in their own right and the fact that they had together for several years helped him understand their bond. He knew that each of them had been abandoned by their previous trainer and it had scared all of them heavily…especially Bulbasaur. Granted he was fiercely loyal to Ash but when another person is concerned, it would be best if they stayed clear from the grass type. Charmander had a very timid nature about him when Ash first befriended him. The scar upon his face was a reminder of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his former trainer, something that made Ash's blood boil. He had vowed to the little fire type that if they ever came in contact with his former trainer that they would destroy him with no remorse. Charmander had only been too happy to agree to this and had thrown himself into training like no tomorrow. The image of him being fully evolved and standing over the smoldering corpse of his former trainer being his drive. Squirtle was another interesting character. The water type was fond of playing practical jokes but also had a large passion for battling and becoming stronger.

The thing that Ash couldn't wrap his mind around was why people would abandon their pokemon. Any pokemon could be strong, it just took work. Look at the Kanto Champion Lance, he started out with a simple Dratini but through lots of hard work, the little dragon pokemon had grown into most likely the most powerful pokemon in the Kanto Region…outside the legendaries of course. The only pokemon that could possibly come close was the starter of the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, her Garchomp.

The Pallet Town trainer shook his head as his mind started to over think again. He growled in frustration when sleep continued to elude him so he simple rolled over in his sleeping bag and put his pillow over his head.

*PSOR*

The next thing Ash realized was that he was being shaken awake by Misty who was looking at him strangely, "Are you alright Ash? You look like you are getting sick."

He simply shook his head, "I didn't sleep well last night, nothing to worry about."

Misty slowly nodded her head, "Ok…are you feeling up to tackling Mt. Moon today? We have two options with that. We can go through it and be out within a day or we can go around it and take another week."

Ash thought about the options. While he wanted to get to the badge as fast as he could, he didn't want to slump on his training either. And truth be told there wasn't anything he really wanted to capture outside of a Clefairy…but the odds of him actually encountering one were about a million to one.

"Let's take the long way around Mist." The redhead blushed at the nickname; this didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"Are you sure Ash?"

Her friend nodded, "It will give us some more training time and I really don't like the prospect of having to fend off hundreds of Zubat."

Misty nodded in agreement and started to walk ahead of her friend as to hide her blush…not that Ash minded at all. It gave him a view that he was quickly growing a custom to…Misty's sharply swimmer behind.

Now, by no means did Ash consider himself a pervert, but he wasn't going to turn down the chance to admire the beauty of a teenager like Misty. Living with parents that were as sexually active as Silver and Delia you couldn't help but learn about this stuff early on, hell his father gave him 'the talk' when he was only seven…a full two hours of his life that he will never look back upon.

Ash had experimented with a couple of girls from Pallet but nothing more than kissing and light petting. The one he got the furthest with was surprisingly Daisy Oak, Gary's eighteen year old sister. Ash had been running around Pallet with his shirt off and Daisy was sunbathing in her backyard. Let's just say that she was very happy for him running past her. Ash felt his hormones start to rush forward but he forced himself to think clean. He wasn't about to become his father until he met the right girl.

Ash blushed deeper when Misty bent over and picked up her bag, forcing Ash to clear his throat and finish cleaning up the campsite…maybe the cave was a better idea.

*PSOR*

The week turned out to be better than Ash figured it would have been. It gave Ash and Misty a chance to become closer as friends and the young girl trusted him enough to fill him in on the way her sister's treated her. When she had spoken of it, Ash noticed that tears formed and the young man made a bold move. He pulled his friend to him and wrapped her in a hug which she quickly returned. Misty silently cried into Ash's shoulder and felt her breath hitch when he kissed her forehead and said in a hushed whisper, "You don't have anything to fear Mist, you are beautiful."

This single act had led to the friends holding hands while they walked. It was very comforting for them and the slowly budding feelings seemed to amplify from this. The two spent four to six hours a day training before making their way around the mountain. Ash knew that if they wanted their pokemon to evolve then they would have to work hard at it. The only reason Shinx evolved so quickly was because he had been at a decent level when Ash got him. He figured that his three starters would evolve soon and his personal goal was to see them in their final stages before their sixth gym battle. This was a phenomenal feat and would require constant training, dieting, and proper health. If he wanted any chance of going far in the Kanto League, he would have to make sure he had a good team of evolved pokemon.

Most trainers that enter their first league only have maybe two or three completely evolved pokemon. These would be considered the leaders of the team and would be the last resorts of the battle. The rest of the team would be first evolution or not have evolved at all. The victors of the League usually had a team of mostly evolved pokemon…these being trainers who have at least one League of experience under their belt. There were cases though in which trainers would take time to train their teams before attempting gyms and the best examples are the current reigning champions.

Lance of Kanto, Wallace of Johto, Steven of Hoenn, Cynthia of Sinnoh, and Adler of Unova. Each of these powerful trainers had taken time to train before they went on their journeys. It had served them well and each of them had become champion of their home regions.

In Wallace's case, he had taken the Championship from Steven but then the Master of Steel had come back a year later and devastated his opponent. Wallace accepted the defeat and went on to Johto and quickly claimed the title there, finally separating the Kanto and Johto Elite Fours.

*PSOR*

As the two friends came over a hill they stopped and smiled at the sight of Cerulean City laid out before them. The city was a beautifully sculpted jewel on the coast of the North Sea. Ash's eyes flickered to the large bridge sitting in the northern portion of the city and then to the building sitting in the center. It was larger than most of the others and had what appeared to be a large swimming pool. "I'm guessing that is the gym?"

Misty smiled at her friend, "You would be correct Ash. Cerulean Gym is the most beautiful place in the city…outside of Cerulean Cape."

Ash noticed Misty's blush and smiled at her, "Let me guess, the romantic hotspot of the city?"

When his friend's blush deepened Ash decided to make her day, "Well, I guess we will have to check it out."

Misty looked at him with a shocked expression, "But Ash that is for…you know…couples."

A light shade of red appeared on Ash's cheeks and he mumbled, "Well, I was actually thinking…you know, considering how close we have been lately."

He stopped speaking the last portion and Misty got a wide smile, "Mr. Ketchum are you trying to ask me on a date?"

Ash took a deep breath of air and nodded slowly, "Yes I am."

His friend jumped at him with a powerful hug, "Yes!"

Slightly taken aback by her reaction he slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Did I miss something?"

Misty giggled into his shoulder, "You just made me very happy. Wait until my sisters see the fine piece of man that I am going to bring home."

Ash gulped and looked at his new…date? "Why do I suddenly have a chill running down my spine?"

Misty simply giggled again and pulled Ash with her towards the city.

**Just another reminder, THIS DOES NOT MEAN THEY WILL GET MARRIED!**

**I am simply having Ash have a few girlfriends before he finally meets the one. I am a fan of multiple shipping types so they may make appearances throughout the story. **

**As always my friends send in ideas for pokemon, pairings, and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**

**Ash's Current Team**

**Bulbasaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Charmander: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Protect**

**Squirtle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Protect, Water Pulse**

**Luxio: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Protect, Iron Tail  
Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack, Protect, Mirror Move**

**Magikarp: Splash, Tackle**

**Butterfree: Confusion, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Gust, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

**Pidgeotto: Quick Attack, Twister, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing**

**Scyther: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Slash**

**Cranidos: Unknown, still a fossil**

**Kabuto: Unknown, still a fossil**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash and Misty arrived at the pokemon center within a few hours of coming over the hill. After healing their pokemon, the two teens decided to head over to the gym so Ash could get his badge. Misty had her arm looped in Ash's and a smile on her face that one could see for miles around. Upon getting to the gym Ash noticed something was off. The doors were locked with a closed sign on it and there was a box next to the doors.

Misty looked at the set up and growled, "Those dumb bimbos…I leave for a few weeks and they start giving away badges.

Ash looked at the box closer and noticed a slot for his pokedex. He put it in and heard an automatic voice, "_Pokemon Trainer recognized…processing data…Trainer accepted…thank you for battling at Cerulean Gym."_ A click was heard and the box spit out Ash's pokedex before opening a slot that showed close to a hundred badges.

Ash heard Misty growl before she slammed the box shut and grabbed it. She looked at Ash, "Help please?"

Moving over to his friend, Ash lifted up the other end and the two of them moved to the doors. Misty pulled out a key and opened the door before propping it open and going back to help with the box. They pulled it into the gym and set it down before looking around. The main entrance was dark but the hallways leading to the pool were lit.

Misty growled again and started marching towards the pool with her hands clenched into a fist. As they got closer, Ash started to hear voices that were obviously female. They were laughing and the sounds of water splashing came along with it. They rounded the corner and Ash had to fight off the urge to let his jaw drop to the floor as three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen sat at the edge of the pool. They looked like they could be triplets except that their hair was different colors. One of them had golden hair, the second had deep blue, and the third had a shade of pink.

Misty growled again and spoke in a cold voice, "So this is why the gym is closed? You three are too damn lazy to do anything?"

The three girls froze and turned with shocked expressions. The one with blue hair spoke up, "Like, good to see you little sister. What brings you back home?"

The pink haired one spoke next, "Yeah like Violet said, what are you doing back? Have you become a water pokemon master yet?"

Misty blushed lightly, "Not yet Lily." The final sister with golden hair noticed Ash and smiled, "Well hello handsome. My name is Daisy, what is yours?"

Under normal circumstances, Ash would have blushed and acted like an idiot but in the few moments he had been in the room he could tell that they were not what you would call the best sisters to Misty.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I have come for a gym battle."

Violet smiled and walked over, swaying her hips more than was necessary, "Didn't you see our little box out front? Why don't you go get a badge and then we can have a private pool party."

She ended her suggestion by gently pressing herself against Ash. The teen's hormones were screaming on the inside but he kept a stone like face, "No."

Violet looked at him in shock, "What?"

Ash backed up and put his arm around Misty, "I said no, I have a date later today with a beautiful young woman and I am not the kind of person to go back on my word just because another girl can't keep her legs closed."

Misty felt her jaw drop in shock at what Ash had just said about her sister but felt the urge to laugh at Violet's face.

Lily glared at Ash, "Like, that wasn't very nice. We are just trying to be friendly." She emphasized the friendly and Ash groaned mentally. "Besides, the three of us are the Sensational Sisters. You would have a much more enjoyable time with us then you will the runt."

Ash felt Misty stiffen in his arms before she turned and rushed out of the room.

Daisy looked back at Lily, "That was too far Lily."

The pink haired teen rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked back at Ash and struck a pose making sure that her breast were thrust out, "So how about it handsome?"

Ash glared at her and spoke in a cold tone, "You had better be ready to battle when I get back…I don't take bullying very well." Lily gulped at the coldness of Ash's voice but before she could respond, Ash had left.

*PSOR*

Ash quickly found Misty by the river that ran near the edge of town sitting with her feet in the water. She had a few stray tears falling down her cheeks and seemed lost in thought. The trainer from Pallet walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "It will be alright Mist. I'm going to show them what happens to those that harm someone I care about."

The redhead looked over at Ash, "They are right you know…they are far more beautiful than I am."

Ash snorted, "You really think I'm that shallow of a guy? It takes more than looks to catch Ash Ketchum."

Misty's eyes sparkled for a moment, "So I caught you? And how did I do that?"

Ash smiled the Ketchum roughish grin, "With your charm and good looks."

Misty giggled and leaned her head onto Ash's shoulder, "What are we?"

The teen trainer thought for a moment, "What do you want us to be?"

Misty smiled lightly, "Well, we are friends but you did ask me on a date so wouldn't that make us more?"

Ash's arm wrapped tighter around her and he seemed to think about it before speaking in a light tone, "I believe it does…but why not make it official. Misty would you be my girlfriend?"

His redheaded friend smiled at him and nodded, "Of course I would."

The two teens smiled at each other before gently leaning in and placing their lips together in a simple first kiss. The two pulled back with equally large smiles upon their faces before Ash took on a hard look,

"Let's go." Misty looked at him with a questioned glance, "I'm going to show your sisters what happens when they cross me."

Misty looked at her boyfriend in shock but was pulled along with him towards the gym. Before they arrived, Ash called out his entire team and all nine of his pokemon looked at him with worry.

"Guys, Misty's sisters have said and done a couple of things that are plain wrong so we are going to show them what happens when one of our friends is hurt." His pokemon looked at Misty and could smell the faint saltiness that came with tears and knew something was wrong.

Bulbasaur growled in his throat before looking at his fellow team members, this battle called for brute force and power. Scyther was inspecting his blades and looked at Bulbasaur with a murderous glint twinkling in his eye.

Ash saw the exchange and knew what his friends were thinking, "I will let you guys decide who will be the three to battle."

Bulbasaur nodded and looked to the team. They all discussed for a moment before pointing to Scyther, Butterfree, and Bulbasaur. Ash accepted this and returned his team before starting to walk towards the gym.

Misty was silent for a second before speaking, "Hey Ash, I was wondering why you have all your pokemon with you?"

Her new boyfriend smiled as he gently held her hand, "I want them with me. Most trainers believe that you can only have the traditional six pokemon with you and have their other members sent to a lab or daycare center. In reality you can have all your pokemon with you but are only allowed to use six in battle. I don't want my friends to be stuck at the lab while I am out seeing the world. Not only does it get boring but it isn't fair to them to miss out on the training."

Misty looked at her boyfriend with wide and caring eyes, "You are one of a kind you know that Ash? I have never seen someone who puts that much thought into Pokémon."

Ash chuckled and kissed the back of her hand, "It is the path I chose for the future, why shouldn't I care about it?"

Misty remained silent at the rhetorical question and simply enjoyed her hand in Ash's.

*PSOR*

They arrived at the gym and Ash saw that the doors were open. The young couple walked in and saw the three sisters standing by the entrance to the battle arena now in every day clothes, "I'm glad you had the sense to wait for me."

Lily glared, "Like, we have plenty of sense. Sense of fashion, sense of what men to go after, how to use our looks…"

Ash rolled his eyes and looked at Daisy and saw that she had three pokeballs attached to her belt, "I see I'm battling you?"

Daisy nodded and turned, "Just because you are my little sister's boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

When Misty simply smiled at Ash, Daisy spoke up, "You are actually dating him?"

Ash tightened his grip on Misty's hand, "I just asked her and I'm very pleased she said yes."

The sensational sisters could only look at their younger sister in shock before they were shaken out of their stupor by Ash speaking up, "I'm not getting any younger."

They looked and saw the young man standing in his spot on the field and quickly got into position. Violet was the referee, "Like, this is a pokemon battle for the Cascade badge. Both trainers will use two pokemon and the victor will, like, win when the other trainer's pokemon are unable to battle."

Ash waited as Daisy pulled a ball from her belt, "Like, Seaking go!" A massive koi fish like pokemon appeared in the water and roared as he jumped up. The horn on his head was medium size and he looked intently at Ash.

The trainer from Pallet Town selected his pokemon and threw the ball, "Scyther I need your assistance." The large mantis like pokemon appeared in the air and his scythes flashed in the light of the gym.

Daisy was slightly shocked to see such a rare pokemon for a new trainer, "Seaking get in close and use horn attack!" The horn on the water type's forehead flashed white and elongated before he used his powerful tail and fins to propel himself at the bug type.

"Scyther send him flying with bug buzz!" His Pokémon's wings flashed a light green before powerful sound waves rushed forward, catching Seaking in the air.

The pokemon groaned in pain before falling onto the platform that was floating in the water, "Quick while he is stuck get in there with quick attack and hit him with slash!"

The green mantis disappeared and seconds later appeared to the right of the water type. He brought his blade down and cut powerfully along the side of Seaking. The pokemon called out in pain as he was thrown into the water and floated belly up.

Daisy looked on in shock, "What happened? Seaking is one of our better pokemon!"

Ash smirked, "He may be good, but thanks to the high critical hit ratio of slash, your little fish was nothing more than sushi."

Daisy glared at Ash as she returned her fallen pokemon, "I won't let you get away with that, Seel go!" A small white seal pokemon appeared on the field. On its head was a small pointed horn and its tongue was hanging out of its mouth.

Scyther seemed offended by the dime witted looking pokemon and hissed at it.

"Seal use ice beam!" An icy blue ball of energy formed at the tip of the horn before launching in three separate arcs that screamed towards the bug and flying type.

"Dodge with quick attack." Scyther just managed to move away as the ice attack zoomed at him.

"Seel get into the water!"

Ash was ready, "Use pursuit!" A high pitch snapping sound filled the room as Scyther disappeared in a cloak of dark energy before appearing just in front of the seal pokemon and slammed into him.

Daisy was shocked, "What happened?"

Ash smiled coldly, "Pursuit is a move that takes priority when an opponent is trying to escape or return. In this case, it worked in my favor since you were technically trying to escape to the water. Scyther finish this battle off with wing attack and slash!" The bug type rushed forward with glowing wings and slammed into the water type. Just as Seel was about to move, Scyther brought down his scythes and slashed against the water type, knocking him out cold.

Ash watched with little pity as Daisy recalled her pokemon before looking sadly at Ash. Scyther landed next to his master and hissed. "That was a waste of my time. I would have thought a gym leader with the ability to insult a sibling so strongly would have been able to back up her words."

Daisy looked to her sisters and saw that they all were pale and had the same look on.

Misty smiled at her boyfriend and pulled a badge from the box that was still sitting by the wall. "Because of your victory over the Cerulean Gym, I present Ash Ketchum with the cascade badge!"

Ash took the small tear drop shaped badge and smiled at it before placing it in his badge case. "Let's go Mist."

Not wanting to be in the presence of her sisters any longer, Misty quickly followed her boyfriend out of the gym.

*PSOR*

Ash and Misty went to the pokemon center and healed their teams before checking into a room for the night. Once they were settled into their beds Misty asked something, "Hey Ash, do you think it is wrong of me to leave the gym?"

Ash shook his head and shifted so he could look at Misty from his bed, "No I don't…the way that they treat you is uncalled for. They have always gotten by on their looks and you have had to struggle for everything. You want to be a water pokemon master so the best way to do this is travel around and learn as much as you can about water pokemon. Let them take care of themselves for once and when you finally feel ready, come back and make the Cerulean Gym the most powerful gym in all of Kanto."

Misty smiled lightly at Ash's words, "Thanks Ash."

A light chuckled was her response, "Misty, you are my girlfriend, I am going to make sure that you are cared for. Sweet dreams."

The young couple snuggled into their beds and drifted off into the realm of sleep.

*PSOR*

The following morning Ash and Misty were back on the road after stocking up on supplies. They had decided to follow the main path and go to the fields nears Vermillion City in order to train. They decided it was best to keep their schedule the same and spent four hours a day training.

Ash was working of getting his Pokémon's stats up to what he would like as well as gaining experience from mock battles to help in the evolution process. Misty was working on the same thing and had barrowed Bulbasaur and Luxio in order to help her team better resist their weaknesses.

One the first day of training, Ash was working with his Magikarp and noticed that his starter pokemon were all talking in hushed tones and kept glancing at him. They had been doing this every time they were let out to train and would not tell Ash what they were doing. Ash shook his head and smiled as Magikarp executed a powerful tackle on a tree that was overhanging the stream he was in.

"Great job Magikarp, that tackle was really strong. I wouldn't be surprised if you evolve sometime soon!" The fish pokemon carped in excitement before doing several jumps in the air. Ash chuckled and patted his friend on the side while smiling gently. He was enjoying the moment but a sudden voice caused him to cringe.

"Well well well…if it isn't Ashy-boy. I'm surprised to see you out here. I would have thought you would still be sleeping at home."

Ash's body became tense and he turned around to see his rival Gary Oak. "Gary, I would say it is great to see you but that would be lying."

Gary glared at Ash, "You and I have some unfinished business Ashy-boy and I fully intend to see it through."

Ash recalled back to starting his journey when Gary challenged him to a battle, "Fine, one on one?"

Gary glanced at the Magikarp floating next to his rival, "If that little fish is anything to go by then sure."

Magikarp glared at the trainer but a gentle hand from Ash calmed her down.

Gary stood a few meters away from Ash, "Consider this an honor Ash, you get to see what greatness is all about, Squirtle I choose you!" Gary's starter pokemon appeared and puffed his chest out.

Ash thought for a moment before choosing, "Squirtle I need your assistance!" When Ash's water type appeared Gary's jaw dropped, "How did you get that pokemon? I already have Grandpa's."

Ash smiled, "There are many things you underestimate about me Gary…and this battle will prove it, Squirtle water gun!" Ash's pokemon took a deep breath and fired a powerful stream of water.

Gary quickly countered, "Withdrawn to defend and then counter with tackle attack!" Gary's pokemon drew his head, limbs, and tail into his shell just as the water hit him. When it finished, he jumped out and ran towards Ash's Squirtle and slammed into him.

Ash grimaced before taken command, "Alright buddy let's gain some momentum, use tail whip and then aqua jet!" Squirtle's tail flashed light blue as he quickly did a little jig which lowered his opponent's defense. Suddenly, a massive wave of water wrapped around the tiny turtle and he launched himself into the air before swinging around and slamming hard into Gary's starter.

"Get up Squirtle and use bubble!"

Ash smirked, "Use protect buddy!" The little bubbles hit the shield with little effect, leaving Gary agitated.

"Alright Squirtle, let's wrap this up full power water pulse and aqua jet!" The water pokemon smirked as he formed an orb of water in his hands and threw it before quickly launching right behind it. The aqua jet formed around the water pulse and formed a new attack that left Gary and his Squirtle speechless. The attack slammed into Gary's starter and knocked it out.

Ash smiled and patted his pokemon on the head before looking to Gary, "Great battle Gary."

His rival sneered at him as he returned his pokemon, "You got lucky Ashy-boy. Next time won't be so easy for you…smell you later."

Ash was left speechless as his rival turned and walked away, only to be replaced by Misty who was toweling her hair from the training she had just done with her pokemon, "Who was that Ash?"

Her boyfriend smiled, "Just a random trainer who needed to be taken down a level."

Misty looked at Ash with a questioning glance before shrugging it off and sitting down for lunch.

*PSOR*

Ash and Misty kept up their training routine until two days later when they found themselves outside a massive building with the numbers 98-0 on the front sign. During the previous two days of traveling, Ash had battled a trainer who had indicated that there was an unofficial gym with a win streak of almost one hundred. Ash learned that the leader of this gym trained 'savage pokemon' and was going to start collecting badges once he hit one hundred wins…a challenge that Ash couldn't pass up to try and break.

They knocked on the doors and waited a few moments before a teen around Ash's age opened the door. He had dark green hair and was wearing an orange and black shirt with blue jeans. He looked at Ash, "So are you my next victim?"

Ash chuckled at the arrogant tone in the teen's voice, "I'm actually here to end the streak. My name is Ash Ketchum and I have two pokemon badges so I think I should be able to take you on."

The teen chuckled, "Let me guess, the boulder and cascade badge?" When Ash nodded he chuckled even louder, "So went through Failure City and Wimpsville…not very impressive."

Misty glared at the young man, "Hey now that is my home town. Just who do you think you are?"

The young man smirked, "The name is A.J. missy, and I am going to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world."

Ash shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you A.J. but that is my journey, you will have to get through me first."

The green haired teen opened the doors wider, "Well then come on in and let's battle. If I beat you and one other person that will make a full one hundred wins for me."

Ash and Misty followed him into the arena and stopped on one side of the field. "I hope you are ready to lose kid, I haven't built up a streak like this simply by challenging weak trainers."

A.J. pulled out a ball and threw it, "Sandshrew let's get started!" From the ball appeared a small tan colored pokemon that resembled an armadillo and mouse. It had black eyes and white claws on its hands and feet.

Ash smirked as he pulled out his pokedex, **"Sandshrew the Mouse Pokemon. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall."**

Ash pulled his own pokeball and threw it, "Charmander I need your assistance!"

A.J. looked at the fire type and started laughing, "You really are weak aren't you. Only novice level trainers choose a fire type against a ground type…but your loss, Sandshrew use rollout!" The yellow mouse pokemon curled up into a ball and started rushing towards Charmander.

"Protect!" A green shield snapped into place and Sandshrew hit it with a squeak and flew back.

"Flamethrower!" Charmander opened his maw and let loose a stream of flames that quickly hit his target.

A.J.'s eyes widened, "Sandshrew get up and use dig!" His pokemon pushed up and then dove head first into the ground.

"Be ready Charmander, he can come up anywhere." Ash's pokemon nodded and closed his eyes in an attempt to sense his opponent. At the last second, Charmander snapped his eyes open and jumped back just as Sandshrew leapt out of the ground. He opened his mouth and fired a large stream of blue flames that sent the ground type back and onto the ground, unconscious.

Ash smiled and patted Charmander on the head, "Great job buddy. That last dragon rage was perfect."

He looked to A.J. and saw the teen walked over, "I have to say Ash you are something else. In all honesty I think I needed to be beaten…pride and all that."

Ash chuckled and held out his hand, "At least you are man enough to admit it. So what is next for you?"

A.J. looked at Sandshrew and smiled, "I think that we will train for a little while longer before heading out to collect badges. I would be honored if you and you lady friend would join me."

Ash looked to Misty and when she shrugged Ash shook A.J.'s hand, "We would love to."

A.J. smiled and swept his arm to the right, "Well then follow me."

They walked into the main building and found more of A.J.'s pokemon working with various equipment. There was a large pool in the middle of the gym and Sandshrew quickly put on a metal vest before climbing up a ladder and jumping off the diving board and into the water.

Ash looked at A.J. who laughed, "That is a special vest I created that helped pokemon build up resistance to their weakness. It basically forces them to work twice as hard for the same results. But in the long run it makes them twice as strong compared to pokemon that don't have the added stress."

Ash nodded in thought, "It makes sense…kind of going with the theory on spending time with each evolutionary stage right?"

A.J. nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly, trainers today are so focused on evolving their pokemon right away that they don't spend time to learn techniques of that stage. It also helps their physical structure if they are able to spend time in each stage and grow with their age."

Ash smiled but turned when he felt a tug at his jeans. Charmander was looking at him with a look of determination that Ash couldn't miss, "What's up buddy?" Charmander pointed to Bulbasaur's and Squirtle's pokeballs and made the motion to release them.

Ash wasn't sure what his little fire type had in mind but release his other starters. Bulbasaur looked at Charmander and quickly conversed with him. He then turned to Squirtle and the water type got a wide grin on and nodded. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all turned and looked at Ash before simultaneously winking at their trainer.

Ash was about to question it when suddenly all three of his starter pokemon became engulfed in a bright white light.

**Chapter 4 is done. You guys are amazing…I never expected this story to take off like this. **

**I wonder what is happening with the three starters….hmmm**

**Again…for the relief of any anti-pokeshippers…Misty is not the final pairing. I really do love her as a character but I want to have Ash grow up a little more before he settles down.**

**I'm going to put a little challenge to you who are up to it. I get a lot of suggestions for pokemon and shippings for Ash but not really much reasoning why. So here is the challenge.**

**Give me up to six pokemon that you want Ash to have on his team with a DETAILED reason why. Same thing goes for any future women you want Ash to be with.**

**The ones that are best reasoned will be the ones I pick. Send to me in a PM if you would.**

**As always…send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**

**Bulbasaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Charmander: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Protect**

**Squirtle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Protect, Water Pulse**

**Luxio: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Protect, Iron Tail  
Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack, Protect, Mirror Move**

**Magikarp: Splash, Tackle**

**Butterfree: Confusion, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Gust, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

**Pidgeotto: Quick Attack, Twister, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing**

**Scyther: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Slash**

**Cranidos: Unknown, still a fossil**

**Kabuto: Unknown, still a fossil**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ash, Misty, and A.J. looked on with open mouths as Ash's three starter pokemon were engulfed in a brilliant white light. Ash was shocked but also filled with a powerful feeling of excitement and happiness. His three best friends were evolving…and way before he had originally intended. The light died down and the three pokemon stood before him in their new forms.

Bulbasaur was now an Ivysaur and the most significant difference was his bulb. The bulb had split apart into four leaves and at the center of his back was a large red flower that was just waiting to bloom. His eyes twinkled and he grinned at Ash before looking to his fellow pokemon.

Charmander or now known as Charmeleon was now a dark red in color with more defined claws and tail flame. His face was pointed and at the back of his head was a single horn. The fire pokemon took a deep breath before rearing back his head and roaring, "Meleon!" A powerful flamethrower rushed from his mouth and filled the area with an intense heat. He looked at Ash and brought his claw up to his forehead and saluted his trainer.

Squirtle was now a strong looking Wartortle. His skin and shell were darker in color and his tail and ears were snow white. The water type chuckled and pulled out his sunglasses and put them on before giving Ash a thumbs up.

The trainer from Pallet Town felt a tear fall down his cheek, "You guys…how?"

Ivysaur walked forward and started speaking to Ash. The young man looked intently at his pokemon and read every emotion and sound that came from his face. When Ivysaur was done he gently rubbed his head against Ash's leg, "I…I can't believe you would do that for me."

Misty looked at Ash, "What did they do?"

Ash smiled and rubbed his eyes, "The reason they have been meeting in secret is that they wanted to evolve at the same time for me. Ivysaur said that because I took them in and showed them kindness they wanted to repay me with a simple show of devotion…by evolving together to show our bond. They were simply waiting for Charmander to be ready and that battle with A.J. did the trick."

Misty looked to the three pokemon and smiled, "That is so sweet."

A.J. smiled, "That there shows just what kind of trainer you are Ash. I truly respect that kind of devotion from a pokemon."

Ash nodded in agreement before looking at A.J. with determination, "I believe we have some training to do."

A.J. and Misty smiled at this before turning to the gym and releasing their teams.

*PSOR*

Over the course of two weeks, Ash and Misty spent time with A.J. training their teams to the fullest. Ash decided to utilize A.J.'s vest and even bought a set of three from him for future use. He split his team into groups of three and rotated what they would be working on. The first team consisted of Ivysaur, Magikarp, and Pidgeotto, team two was Charmeleon, Spearow, and Scyther, while the third and final team was Wartortle, Luxio, and Butterfree. Each team would work on something different and then rotate into another section.

The first section was working on moves that Ash had picked out for them to learn. Seeing as they were not close to any stores that had TM's available, the pokemon would have to learn new moves the old fashion way. The second group was mock battles to gain experience while the third and final group was endurance and stat increase while wearing the vests. At first the team had a little trouble working with the extra strain, even to the point that Ash had to help Magikarp swim for the first several hours so she wouldn't drown. But after they got use to the vest, they were soon back to their old routine. Spearow and Magikarp were pushing themselves extra hard in order to evolve. Ash stopped them one afternoon and told them to hold off but they didn't want to be the only ones who hadn't evolved.

Misty wasn't too sold on the vest idea so she decided to do things her own way. She still borrowed Ivysaur and Luxio to help build up resistance and it was through her determination that she got her Tentacool to evolve into what was now her team's lead, Tentacruel. The massive water type was a powerhouse and wanted to battle Ash right away. This led to the couple's first official battle and Ash only won because of Luxio's stubbornness to not give up. Ash complimented his girlfriend stating that if it wasn't for the fact that Luxio had type advantage, she would have easily won. Misty smiled and patted Ash on the cheek saying that the response he had given was the correct one.

A.J.'s team expanded with two Nidoran…a male and female. One of his three Rattata evolved into a Raticate and his Sandshrew was close to evolving. His Butterfree and Beedrill learned a couple of moves from Ash's Butterfree and Scyther and became sparing partners with them when Ash wasn't running his routine.

By the end of the two weeks, Ash and Misty decided to continue on their path and head on towards Vermillion City. A.J. followed his new friends and led them to the door, "Well Ash I have to say it has been a fantastic couple of weeks. You and Misty have helped me to see that there is a ton out there yet for me to accomplish. I look forward to battling you in the Pokemon League."

A.J. offered his hand to Ash who accepted it, "Same to you A.J., without you my starter pokemon wouldn't have evolved and you also showed me that it is alright to do a little strenuous training. Good luck."

The three trainers waved goodbye and parted ways with Ash and Misty heading towards Vermillion and A.J. heading back to Pewter City to challenge the gym.

*PSOR*

Ash and Misty walked for a full day and eventually found themselves deep within a forest. Ash checked his pokedex and found that they had wandered off the main path and were a good day's travel away from anyplace with a pokemon center.

Misty glared at her boyfriend, "Well if someone would have listened to me earlier we wouldn't be lost now would we?"

Ash waved her off and chose Pidgeotto who called out upon being released. "Hey Pidgeotto, can you fly up and see if you can find the main path?"

His flying pokemon nodded and took off into the sky. When he broke the canopy of the forest he looked around and frowned because all he could see was forest. The flying type turned around and scanned again before noticing a large building just peeking out of the trees. Quickly mapping a route, Pidgeotto moved down to Ash and Misty.

Ash looked at his pokemon and saw that he was gesturing for them to follow. The young couple quickly followed the flying type and finally after a half hour they came into a clearing and found themselves standing in front of a massive building that was surrounded by a wall. Ash turned his head when he heard the sound of voices and saw a group of three young boys surrounding a fourth who was running on a treadmill.

"Alright let's try again; this pokemon evolves into what pokemon?"

The boy that was running tried to focus on the card that was being held in front of him, "Um…let's see Pidgey evolves into…Pidgeot."

The boy holding the card shook his head, "Wrong again loser…maybe you need a few minutes to yourself."

He pushed a button on the treadmill and it sped up before they turned and left. The boy that was running tried to keep pace but he eventually flew off and crashed into the ground. Ash and Misty rushed over and helped him up, "Are you ok?"

The boy nodded slowly but whipped away some tears, "I'm fine thanks."

Misty glared at the spot that the other boys had been, "What is with those jerks? Who does that kind of thing to someone else?"

The boy on the ground put his hands up, "Please don't say that about my friends."

Ash got up from kneeling, "You call those guys friends?"

The boy nodded, "My name is Joe and my friends were just trying to help me. You see, I have an exam and if I pass I get another pokemon as well as go up a level."

Ash looked at Joe like he was nuts, "Come again?"

Joe pointed at the building, "Haven't you ever heard of the Pokemon Technical Institute? It is one of the most famous places for aspiring trainers."

Ash looked at Misty who shrugged, "Never heard of it."

Joe blanched at them, "Well you should. It is a school that prepares trainers for the pokemon league. It starts you off in basic classes and you go up in rank when you pass certain classes. Once you graduate you get a free ride to the yearly League competition."

Ash scowled at this, "That seems unfair…a trainer that doesn't go to the school puts in ten times more effort than someone who sits at a desk."

Joe shrugged, "Everyone has their opinion…currently I am the rank of two badges, which means I have the skill to defeat anyone who has the same number of badges or the Pewter and Cerulean gyms."

Misty's eyes flared, "What was that?"

Joe smiled, "I said I can beat the first two gyms. I have a rank higher than they do."

Misty's temper flared as she grabbed Joe by the shirt, "Listen kid, I am the gym leader for Cerulean and I can say that you would never defeat me."

Joe shook his head, "Not according to my teachers and classmates…tell you what, let's have a battle in the yard and I will show you."

Misty let go of Joe and turned to walk into the school…Ash simply followed.

*PSOR*

The three trainers arrived at a large field that had multiple battlefields all around. Joe took a spot and chose his pokemon, "Weepinbell I choose you!" A medium sized yellow plant pokemon appeared on the field. It had a wide mouth and leaves instead of arms.

Ash pulled out his pokedex, "**Weepinbell the flycatcher pokemon. A pokemon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with toxic powder."**__

Ash cringed lightly, "Careful Mist."

His girlfriend smiled at him, "No worries Ash I got this in the bag…Misty calls Tentacruel!"

Misty's massive jellyfish pokemon appeared with a roar and caused Joe to cringe, "No matter, I still have the type and skill advantage, Weepinbell us razor leaf!" The flycatcher pokemon whipped his leaves furiously and a steady stream of razor sharp leaves fired out and towards the water type.

"Tentacruel counter with poison sting and then use scald!" The duel water/poison type roared as he fired hundreds of needles that had a light purple glow. The needles hit the razor leaves and caused them to fall to the ground. Seconds later, the jellyfish pokemon inhaled before expelling a massive burst of boiling hot water that steamed as it rushed over Weepinbell. The grass type called out in pain as he was suddenly engulfed by the painful attack before crying out again as he was covered in flames.

Joe looked on in shock, "What happened?"

Misty smiled, "That is one of my favorite water moves ever. It is called Scald and it has a great chance of burning the opponent."

Joe frowned, "A water type move that burns? I never heard of it."

Ash chuckled, "Then maybe you should study a little more."

The student glared at Ash before looking at his pokemon, "Come on buddy I know you can do it…solarbeam!" Weepinbell slowly got up and opened his mouth towards the sky. As he did, an orb of light formed in the center and slowly intensified with power.

"I don't think so, Tentacruel let's see if that new attack of yours works…hyper beam full power!" Misty's pokemon roared as the gem in the center of his head flared before a powerful beam of red and white energy sailed from it and engulfed Joe's pokemon.

Ash didn't even need to wait to know the results and it was only confirmed when the dust settled and Misty was declared the victor.

Joe returned his pokemon and fell to his knees, "How could I lose? I passed the classes and should have won."

Ash and Misty shook their heads, "You really don't get it do you? There is a ton more to learn than just from a book. Anyone could have seen that solarbeam was a bad choice at the time you used it. There isn't enough sunlight in the area to support an instant response."

Joe looked down, "I just hope no one else saw this."

A feminine voice filled the air in response, "Well they you will be very disappointed Joe…because I saw everything."

The three trainers looked over and saw a girl standing there in a typical schoolgirl outfit. Ash found himself doing a double take at how beautiful she was and Joe was blushing.

Misty instantly saw a red flag go up with how this girl held her head up like she owned the world.

"Oh…hey Giselle."

The girl looked at Joe, "I'm very disappointed in you. I would have thought that by now you could have won a battle against someone of equal rank…but clearly I was wrong."

Ash had a flashback of memories from when Gary taunted him and grew very defensive of Joe, "Just hold on a damn minute…what gives you the right to say that to Joe? He was battling a gym leader with a fully evolved pokemon, of course he couldn't win. No matter what your stupid school says."

Giselle turned red in the face but flipped her hair to pretend she wasn't offended, "I should take offense to that but…" She finally got a good look at Ash and blushed upon seeing his handsome face, "I'm sure a man of your appeal can see why we are better than most trainers."

Ash looked at Misty who was giving him a similar look, '_Is she for real?'_

Ash shook his head, "I'm not sure what you are trying to say but point blank I have to disagree. You can't learn everything there is to know about being a pokemon trainer from a book. Sure they help but until you are out in the wilderness with your team you will learn nothing."

Giselle glared at Ash, "Ok Mr. Know it all…I have a challenge for you. I happen to be the best student in this school and take my graduation exam this weekend. By all rights I should easily defeat you in battle seeing as I am a league level trainer. If I lose I'm obviously not ready to take on the league but if I win…you have to take me on a date."

Ash groaned at this because the reaction he was expecting happened. "He has to WHAT!"

Ash took Misty's hand into his, "Chill out Mist it will be fine."

He turned to Giselle, "Look I'm sure you are a nice girl but I'm not exactly free at the moment."

Giselle looked at Ash, "You are not falling over from shear desire?"

Misty fell over anime style while Ash sweat-dropped. "No?"

Giselle looked at Ash, "Why not? I am the most beautiful girl in the school."

Ash rolled his eyes and glanced at Misty to make sure that his girlfriend wasn't about to unleash hell upon the teen. "Look Giselle I'm not interested."

The brunette puffed out her cheeks in anger, "Why not?"

Ash smiled and wrapped his arm around Misty, "I'm taken."

Giselle's jaw dropped as she looked at Misty and then to Ash, "Surely you are joking…I mean…she isn't."

Ash glared at the teen, "She isn't what…as pretty as you? Beauty is only a figment of the mind. I care about Misty for the person she is on the inside. And for the record, I do find Misty more attractive than you."

That statement caused two things to happen…the first was Misty's heart swelling over what Ash had just said and the second was Giselle grabbing a pokeball and throwing it. From the ball came a small brown pokemon with a skull over its head and a bone for a club.

Ash looked at the pokemon before pulled out his pokedex, **"Cubone the lonely pokemon. When it thinks of its dead mother it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly."**

Giselle smiled overly sweet at Ash, "This is my best pokemon and I'm going to show you just how much better I am. By the end of this battle, I will have you drooling at my feet."

Ash glared and looked at Misty who had on a similar expression. She looked at Ash and walked over, "Crush her into the dust." She put her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that promised a repeat performance if he delivered.

The trainer from Pallet turned and selected a pokeball, "I'm not it the mood to toy around so let's get this over with. Wartortle I need your assistance!" Ash's water type appeared on the field and pumped his arms in a show of strength.

Giselle giggled, "Just because you have an evolved pokemon doesn't mean you will win, Cubone be a sweetheart and us bonemerang." The ground type grunted and threw his bone club and caused it to spin at a furious rate.

The attack slammed into Wartortle and sent him flying back.

"Aqua jet!" While he was still in the air, Wartortle twisted around and engulfed himself in water before rocketing back at his opponent.

"Cubone dodge it and use ancient power!" The little pokemon moved out of the way and brought his bone around and threw a ball of white energy at Wartortle. The energy hit him and exploded sending him into the ground.

Ash thought for a moment before smirking, "Alright buddy let's take this up a notch. Start off with water pulse!"

Giselle countered, "Cubone use ancient power again!" The two orbs met in a collision of power and held still.

"Water gun!" Wartortle fired a high pressured stream of water and pushed the water pulse through the ancient power and slammed into Cubone.

The little pokemon cried out in pain as he was engulfed with water. Giselle called out in shock as her pokemon slowly stood up.

Ash smirked and this only enraged Giselle more, "Cubone get in close with bone club!" The ground type ran forward with his club raised high.

"Wartortle use water gun!" Another stream of water rushed forward to intercept Cubone.

"Dodge and use our new move!" Cubone moved to the left and got in close and brought a fist crackling with electrical energy down onto the water type.

Ash's eyes widened, "Thunder punch." Wartortle flew back and slowly got up with one eye closed in pain. Ash's mind was working on how to gain the advantage over Giselle. Cubone was a well trained pokemon and had good speed and attack but Ash and Wartortle hadn't trained for nothing.

Giselle smiled and waved a hand at Ash, "And here I thought I would be facing a great trainer. It is clear to me that your looks are the only thing going for you handsome. But don't worry, I only need someone who is as attractive as me…skill isn't an issue."

Wartortle glared at the girl as she insulted his trainer. The water type searched deep within himself and felt a wave of power surge forward and engulf him. A powerful blue aura erupted around the starter and he called out as his strength returned to him tenfold.

Ash's eyes widened as Wartortle was covered with a blue aura, "Torrent." These abilities could make or break a battle and with a little luck, Ash was going for the victory. Wartortle saw Ash's smile and gave him the thumbs up. He jumped up and roared and brought his arms up in a lifting gesture.

Giselle and Cubone laughed when nothing happened, "I see your pokemon is trying to be intimidating. Sorry little guy but…"

Giselle was cut off when the ground started to shake and a massive wave of water shot up from under Wartortle. It glowed a powerful blue light as it was enhanced with the Pokémon's ability.

Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex, "**New move detected. Wartortle has learned the move surf."**

Ash snapped his fingers, "Wartortle let's win this with surf!" The wave rushed forward and came crashing down on the little ground type that was trying to run away. The water quickly spread and washed over a screaming Giselle before it leveled out with the ground. Cubone was on his back spitting out water with swirls for eyes.

Ash smiled and rushed to his pokemon and hugged him, "Great job Wartortle, I'm so proud of you."

His pokemon hugged him back and buried his head into Ash's chest. Misty ran over and hugged her boyfriend, "You are simply amazing."

Hugging her back he chuckled, "Wartortle did all the work."

Their celebration was short lived when they heard a shriek and looked over to see Giselle screaming about being wet. Ash quickly returned Wartortle and grabbed Misty by the hand and saluted Joe who was trying to laugh, "Good luck Joe."

The boy smiled and waved as Ash and Misty ran out of the schoolyard with Giselle's screams ringing in their ears.

*PSOR*

As the young couple continued onto Ash's next gym badge they found themselves in an area rich with pokemon and currently, Ash was battling a pokemon that he wished to capture. The pokemon was tan in color with a dark brown shoulder pad. Its face was fox-like in appearance and had a single red star in the center of its forehead. In the Pokémon's right hand was a silver spoon that glowed with power. This pokemon was a Kadabra a powerful psychic type and an essential part to any team. Ash and Misty had been walking when they had run into an Officer Jenny who was searching for a pokemon that had been attacking travelers in order to take food from them. When Ash had found out that the pokemon was a Kadabra he jumped at the chance to go after it. Currently he had Scyther out and the pokemon was panting from the fight it was getting.

"Scyther his him with another bug buzz!" His pokemon launched its attack and sent the psychic type back. Kadabra pushed himself up and slashed his spoon down and sent a blade of pink energy at Scyther.

"Counter with slash and finish it with wing attack!" Scyther cut through the psycho cut and then rushed forward with glowing wings and knocked the pokemon out.

Ash pulled a pokeball and threw it. The ball hit its target and sucked him into the ball. It shook for a full minute before it clicked and confirmed the capture. Ash pumped his fist, "Yes, I captured a Kadabra!"

Misty giggled and shook her head as Ash turned and smiled like a little kid. "Alright Mist let's get back on our path." She shook her head and ran to keep up with Ash.

*PSOR*

Several days later, Ash and Misty were resting about two days outside of Vermillion City after a long day training their teams. Everyone was making fantastic progress but much to Ash's anger and irritation…Kadabra was being difficult.

Upon first being released, the psychic type used confusion on Ash to throw him away. This led to Ash's team aggressively attacking their new member to make sure he was put in his place. Kadabra didn't take kindly to this and targeted the smallest member with a powerful psybeam at Magikarp.

The small fish was injured and upon seeing Ash slowly get up she let anger consume her and cried out in rage. The light that covered her was blinding and she exploded with power as her body elongated to an impressive twenty one feet and turned more serpentine. Her whiskers became longer and upon her now blue scales was a trident like crown. Magikarp raised her head as the light died down to reveal a powerful Gyarados that reared her head back and fired a massive beam of red and white energy. The hyper beam slammed into Kadabra with little remorse and knocked him out. Once the issue was taken care of, the new Gyarados bent low and gently nudged Ash to help him up.

Ash looked over to his fainted psychic type and then to his new monster of a pokemon and smiled before hugging her, "Thanks girl." The water type licked him and purred in a deep rumble that shook her trainer.

Since that day, Ash had not brought Kadabra out seeing as he was less than pleased with the new pokemon. He was thinking of a way to appeal to the psychic type but so far nothing had come up. Currently, Ash was leaning against a tree with Charmeleon's head on his lap. He was gently running his hand down the Pokémon's smooth scales and watching his beautiful girlfriend as she worked with her pokemon.

He smiled lightly and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment but it was short lived when a voice cut through the air as it laughed, "_Yeah I had a Charmander once…but that thing was so weak it couldn't beat its weakest opponent. So I got rid of it before it had a chance to hold me back."_

Charmeleon's eyes snapped open with a fire that threatened to explode out of him as he turned to see a group of people walking down the path Ash and Misty were resting by…and leading the group was his former trainer…Damien.

**First and foremost, I have to say this because I am super excited but my friends and pokemon fans…not only is our beloved Charizard back in the anime but….MEWTWO IS BACK! That's right everyone. Our favorite legendary is making his return in the newest pokemon movie titled, "ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo's Awakening." I have seen the trailer and all I can say is Mewtwo is back with a vengeance. I can't wait to see it!**

**So, Ash has been busy. I realize that this seems like a ton of evolutions in one capture and maybe it is but Ash's entire team has been working together since the beginning so it is very plausible that they evolve around the same time. **

**He now has a Kadabra…and it isn't exactly very fond of being captured. I wonder how this will play out. Only I know**

**Keep sending in ideas for pokemon and detailed descriptions. I am willing to accept other region pokemon but please have a valid reason behind them…not just hatching from an egg.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**

**Ash's Team**

**Ivysaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Charmeleon: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Protect**

**Wartortle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Protect, Water Pulse, Surf**

**Luxio: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Protect, Iron Tail  
Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack, Protect, Mirror Move**

**Gyarados: Splash, Tackle, Hyper Beam**

**Butterfree: Confusion, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Gust, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

**Pidgeotto: Quick Attack, Twister, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing**

**Scyther: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Slash**

**Kadabra: Psycho Cut, Confusion, Psybeam, Teleport, Disable**

**Cranidos: Unknown, still a fossil**

**Kabuto: Unknown, still a fossil**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash's looked down at his fire starter and felt him growing warm as he was engulfed with the aura from blaze. Three things rushed into Ash's mind, the first being concern, the second was a sense of awe at how easily the ability had suddenly appeared, and the final was wonder as he tried to figure out what caused it. Charmeleon pushed himself up and listened again for that sickening voice that belonged to his former trainer and heard it laughing again on the path heading towards them.

Sure enough after a two minute wait the identity was reconfirmed when the group of people that was walking towards them came into view and Damien was at the front. He looked as arrogant as ever and had a massive bag over his shoulder that seemed to be bulging with pokeballs. Ash saw him and instantly felt a chill go down his spine and knew that this was someone he would become annoyed with very quickly.

Charmeleon growled deep in his throat and flames flared from his nostrils.

Misty walked over after she had heard the people and saw Charmeleon, "Ash what is wrong with him?"

Looking at his pokemon he shrugged, "I'm not sure Misty, but I know that whatever it is…that group over there has something to do with it.

*PSOR*

Damien and his group of friends continued on walking before they stopped when Damien felt his eyes widen at the sight of Misty. He puffed up his chest and strutted over, "Hey there beautiful, what is your name."

Misty looked at him with a blank expression, "What?"

He flicked his blue hair and then fixed the sunglasses upon his forehead. "I asked your name and while I'm at it I might as well ask you to dinner."

Misty sighed and gave an apologetic look to Ash, "Look buddy I already have a boyfriend."

Damien didn't take the hint, "Well come with me anyway, I'm sure he is a loser with weak pokemon."

Before Ash or Misty could respond a massive flame rushed at Damien who jumped back and shrieked like a girl. Ash looked down to see Charmeleon growling and a look of pure malice upon his face.

Damien glared at Ash, "What the bleeding hell is wrong with you? Can't you control your…pokemon…"

Damien's rant trailed off as he looked at Charmeleon for a moment before his eyes widened at the sight of the scar running along Charmeleon's eye, "Charmander?"

Charmeleon growled at the aura around him flared some more. Ash looked at his pokemon and then to Damien before he connected the dots, "He was your trainer." It came out as a statement instead of a question and Charmeleon slowly nodded.

Damien's lips tilted up slightly into a forced smiled, "Well Charmander…or Charmeleon I'm glad I finally found you. I have been looking all over for you."

Ash chuckled, "You really think that Charmeleon is that gullible? He hasn't forgotten what you did to him."

Damien waved it off, "Please, it is a good thing I did it. It forced that weakly to become stronger and look at the results. He evolved didn't he? That is proof enough for me."

Damien pulled out a pokeball, "So let's go Charmeleon." The fire type growled some more as his fang were bared and the ground around him started to hiss from the heat his body was giving off.

Ash put Misty behind him just in case of a battle, "Charmeleon isn't going with you. It was through hard work and determination that he evolved and it was because we worked together as a team. Trainers like you make me sick."

Damien's eyes twitched, "Trainers like me? Why should I bother with a weak pokemon when it is strength that gets trainers to the big leagues."

Damien's friends chuckled, "Yeah."

"You better be careful around Damien."

"You don't want to mess with him."

Ash shook his head and put a hand on his Pokémon's shoulder, ignoring the heat coming from him. "He isn't worth it buddy." Charmeleon looked to Ash with a look of question but looked deep down into himself and knew his trainer was right. If he had been a different pokemon he would have wanted revenge and heck…he might have even forced his evolution to prove a point.

Damien set down his bag and pulled out a bunch of pokeballs, "You want to fight?"

Ash shook his head, "It would be a waste of our time."

Charmeleon's former trainer growled, "It isn't an option. If I win the battle, Charmeleon becomes my pokemon again and if you win…you can have another weakling that I have been planning to release."

Ash's eyes hardened, "One on one." Before the battle could begin two pokeballs on Ash's belt burst open to reveal Ivysaur and Wartortle standing with similar glares on their faces.

Ivysaur growled at Damien before looking at Charmeleon and nodded. Ivysaur and Wartortle both took a deep breath before yelling and becoming enveloped in green and blue auras respectively. Ash felt his eyes widen at this before making a mental note to talk to his starters later.

Damien smirked, "So it looks like you have two more weaklings. Doesn't help your chances of winning…let's get on with it…you should remember this one Charmeleon…Nidoking destroy him!" From the ball appeared a massive purple pokemon with a powerful body. Upon its head was a long pointed horn and it had two large purple and blue ears. The pokemon reared its head back and roared in an attempt to show off its power.

Charmeleon's vision became read at the sight of the same pokemon that injured him so badly the last time he saw Damien. The aura around him flared again and he felt power surge forward through his veins.

Ash smirked coldly at Damien, "You have already lost. Charmeleon let's show Damien what real power is about…activate blaze!" Charmeleon roared the aura around him flared to full power and the flame on his tail roared to three times its normal size.

Damien stepped back in shock, "What the?"

Ash shrugged, "I'm just as confused as you but with what Ivysaur and Wartortle just did I'm assumed Charmeleon could do the same thing. And seeing as I was correct this battle is already over. Charmeleon use flamethrower, full power!"

His pokemon opened his maw and launched a super powered stream of fire that rushed forward with a roar and slammed into the fully evolved pokemon. The heat was so intense that the grass under the stream of fire dried up and burnt to a crisp without directly touching it.

Damien's Nidoking slowly pushed himself up and hissed as he was seriously burned. "Nidoking blast this weakling with hyper beam!" His pokemon roared and fired a beam of energy at his former teammate.

"Protect." A massive hiss was heard as the ultimate defensive move snapped into place and took the powerful normal attack.

"Charmeleon use another flamethrower." His fire type roared and the aura around him flared savagely before it turned into powerful flames. Charmeleon roared and rushed forward as streaks of power flashed within the flames. He slammed full force into his target and a massive explosion filled the area with black smoke.

Ash brought out Pidgeotto to get rid of the smoke only to find Nidoking unconscious and Charmeleon hunched over with small sparks of lightning coursing over his body.

Bringing up his pokedex Ash scanned his pokemon, "**Flare Blitz, one of the most powerful physical fire attacks. The user is enveloped in a powerful flame before crashing into the target for massive damage. The user of the move takes 1/3 of damage inflicted as recoil. Use with extreme caution."**

Ash rushed over to his pokemon and brought him into a big hug, "You are amazing buddy."

Charmeleon called out softly and rubbed his head against Ash's neck and grimaced as the last of the recoil damage took place. His trainer pulled back and smiled, "Don't worry Charmeleon we will take care of that recoil in no time." The fire type looked at him with a tilted head but his trainer never responded because Damien was yelling.

"You weak and worthless pokemon. You lost to the same blasted thing you use to destroy. Now in your evolved form you can't do anything right!" His eyes were filled with hate as he dropped Nidoking's ball to the ground and stomped on it.

"Get lost you weakling."

He looked to Ash and then tossed him another ball. "This thing is weaker than Charmander was when I got rid of him. Have fun with these worthless pokemon."

He turned with his group and walked away still seething over his loss. Misty rushed over with a shocked expression as she looked from the unconscious Nidoking to the pokeball in Ash's hands.

"Did that really just happen?"

Ash sadly nodded and walked over to the poison type. He looked at it and saw that it was very weak and was significantly smaller than one that was raised properly. The pokemon opened a sad eye and looked at Ash, "He evolved you right away didn't he?"

Nidoking slowly nodded and gritted his teeth when pain coursed through his body. Ash pulled out a super potion and sprayed along the worst of the wounds and gently patted the fully evolved pokemon.

"I can help you." He pulled out a pokeball and offered it to Nidoking, "You see how powerful Charmeleon has become. I can promise you that through hard work we will become the most powerful team ever to grace the Pokemon League. And the next time we see Damien…we will crush him into the dust."

Nidoking gently reached out and touched the ball with his hand before being sucked in and not giving any resistance to the capture.

Charmeleon walked over with Ivysaur and Wartortle and looked at the ball sadly, "Don't worry guys. Nidoking may be weak but we will make him stronger. What I would like to know is what your little display of power was all about?"

The three Kanto starters smiled at each other before taking a deep breath and becoming enveloped with powerful auras.

Ash's eyes widened, "You guys can call upon your abilities?"

When the three pokemon nodded Ash couldn't help but make a loud yell of happiness.

"This is AWESOME! I can't believe the effort you three have put in. I didn't even know that was possible."

Charmeleon made several gestures with his hands, "Cha, Charmel, Charmeleon, Char, Cha..CHARMELEON!" The last one was yelled with him bringing his locked claws apart in a sign that looked like he was making an explosion.

Ash seemed to get it, "So what you are saying is that you searched yourself for your hidden powers and once you found it you took time to find a way for it to explode out of you?"

Charmeleon nodded with a cocky smile before bringing up his claw and saluting Ash. Wartortle chuckled and put on his glasses while Ivysaur gave a toothy grin. The three starters stood next to each other with their auras flowing around them and looked like three victorious heroes posing for a crowd.

Misty giggled at the display, "You three are so cute."

Wartortle fell over anime style and rubbed the back of his head while mumbling. Their trainer shook his head and looked to the two pokeballs in his hand.

"We need to get to the Pokémon center; I want to get Nidoking checked on and find out if the other one needs any healing."

*PSOR*

Ash and Misty arrived at the local pokemon center and walked into the lodge like building. The nurse was humming to herself as she read a book but stopped and smiled when she saw the young couple, "Welcome to our pokemon center, how may I help you today?"

Ash looked grim, "Nurse Joy I need some help. I just acquired a Nidoking that was abandoned after a battle. It looks as if he was also evolved right after becoming a Nidorino so I'm not sure what his structure is like. There is also another pokemon in this ball that was given up because it was 'too weak'.

Nurse Joy's eyes flashed with anger as she collected Ash's pokeballs. "Thank you for coming in. I will be back in a little while. Please help yourself to our menus and let Chansey know if there is anything you want."

Ash and Misty walked over to a table and placed an order with Chansey before sitting in silence. Their food came to them ten minutes later and they slowly ate as they waited.

"Why do people act the way they do sometimes?"

Misty put her fork down and looked at Ash, "What do you mean?"

Ash poked at his meal, "I mean people like Damien. I just don't get how you can refer to yourself as a pokemon trainer and be so despicable. Pokemon are living creatures who deserve our respect. I don't understand how you can simply abandon something just because it is considered weak."

Misty smiled sadly and put her hand over Ash's, "Not everyone can be as caring as us. But that is what separates us from them as people and trainers. And that simple difference will show when it comes down to it in the pokemon league. I guarantee you that when everything is said and done that you will be standing victoriously while Damien and trainers like him are in the shadows."

"I couldn't have said it better myself miss."

Ash and Misty turned to see Nurse Joy standing there with a smile on her face, "It is obvious to me that the two pokemon were abused by their trainers. Nidoking was forced to evolve before he had gotten use to his new body and since then his growth has been greatly hindered. By my calculations he is just over three years old but his body and health suggest that he is younger."

Ash spoke softly, "Is there anything we can do?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "With time and training Nidoking should regain his strength and be as healthy as others of his species but I won't promise it. The other pokemon was much worse."

Misty spoke up, "What was it?"

Nurse Joy looked towards the E.R., "It was an Eevee…the poor thing can't be a month old yet."

Ash gritted his teeth as anger started to rush over him. Misty gasped when she felt a slight pressure fill the room and Ash's eyes flashed a glowing blue before he closed them and took a deep breath.

"He was going to release it because it was too weak."

Nurse Joy shook her head, "If I had my way I would revoke his training license and have his pokemon taken away."

Ash silently agreed and made a mental note to call Professor Oak. The nurse spoke up again, "I want Eevee to stay with me over night but in the morning you can take her with you if you wish. Otherwise I will be contacting one of the local pokemon preserves."

Ash shook his head, "I will take Eevee with me. Between her and Nidoking I'm will make sure they are cared for."

Nurse Joy nodded in thanks, "That is a relief. I hate having pokemon released into the wild; most that are released have a very difficult time surviving." Nurse Joy smiled weakly at the two trainers and turned to go back to her duties. Ash and Misty finished their meals before requesting a room and retiring for the night.

*PSOR*

The following morning, Ash was sitting in front of a video phone talking to Professor Oak. "So that is the situation Professor."

The elderly man sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I will see what I can do Ash, but unfortunately I can't suspend his training license without the approval of the Pokemon League Board. They need to have absolute evidence of abuse so I may need Nidoking and Eevee at the lab."

Ash thought a moment, "What if I sent them over to you? I can't use them in battle anytime soon and it would be less stressful on them if they were at the lab with you. The board members can come and see for themselves what the pokemon are like and you can show them the pictures of Charmander you have from when I first brought him in."

The pokemon Professor thought about it and nodded, "Alright Ash. I would suggest you talk to your new members and let them know what is happening. I would rather have them know beforehand than to have a rampaging Nidoking."

Ash agreed and ended the phone call before going outside to talk with his new pokemon. Nidoking and Eevee appeared and looked around. The small normal type flinched at seeing Nidoking but noticed the sad look upon his face.

"Eevee…Damien abandoned both you and Nidoking. I brought you both to the pokemon center to get healed and while you two can't battle yet I'm going to send you to a friend of mine who takes care of pokemon. He has plenty of land for you to play on and just have fun while you get better."

Eevee looked at Ash with a shocked expression. Her former human had forced her to continually battle stronger opponents to try and force her to evolve. Now this human was telling her that she could spend time playing and resting. She looked to Nidoking and the bigger pokemon nodded slowly. Eevee looked at Ash and nodded before they both were returned and Ash went to transfer them.

*PSOR*

After his new pokemon were transferred to the Professor's lab, Ash and Misty decided to finish their journey to Vermillion City. The couple was making great time and were currently walking down a dirt road while holding hands. Luxio was walking outside of his pokeball and was purring loudly at being in the sunlight.

Misty gently squeezed Ash's hand and smiled at him as they walked but stopped when she thought she heard something. "Ash did you hear that?"

Her boyfriend looked at her and then off into the distance as if to try and figure out what she had heard.

"I don't hear anything Misty I don't know…" Ash was cut off when the ground beneath them gave way and they fell down a pit and landed on top of each other. Ash groaned and looked up to see Misty's face just above his and realized that she was on top of him.

He blushed when he felt her chest pushing against him and gulped, "Hey Mist…could you get up."

His girlfriend groaned and realized their predicament but found she had extra weight on top of her. "I'd love to Ash but something is on top of me."

Luxio was on his back and quickly flipped up onto all fours. Misty got up with a deep blush on her face before helping Ash.

"I wonder who put this hole here." The answer to the question came in the form of laughter. The occupants of the hole looked up to see three Squirtle with glasses laughing at them along with a Wartortle that also had glasses.

Misty glared at them, "What kind of joke is this!" The four water types laughed louder and started mocking them. Luxio hissed loudly and fired a bolt of electricity at the Wartortle. The pokemon moved out of the way and shot a powerful water gun at them.

Ash and Misty cried out at being drenched but Luxio growled. He charged up another shockwave and fired it. "Wait Luxio DON'T!"

The bolt of electricity engulfed them and left Ash and Misty twitching on the ground. The electric type put his head down low in embarrassment before growling at the laughing water pokemon. Ash shook his head and helped Misty up.

They looked up to see the water pokemon laughing at them but then one of them gapped and pointed behind them. The sound of a siren filled their ears and the four pokemon rushed away. Misty started yelling for help only for a rope to be tossed down to them. An officer with blue hair and a very attractive figure helped pull them out of the hole. Ash recognized the officer as one of the Officer Jenny that made up the famous Police Family.

"Are you two alight?"

Ash nodded, "A little wet but other than that I think so."

Jenny shook her head, "That darn Squirtle Squad…they are causing trouble again."

Misty groaned, "Squirtle Squad?"

Officer Jenny nodded as she walked alongside her bike towards the Police Station. "It is a pokemon gang that has been causing trouble for quite a while. They are all pokemon that were abandoned by their trainers and formed a group. They have been playing pranks on the local towns and villages for close to four years now. At one time there were five members but the leader suddenly disappeared after the current leader evolved."

Ash thought a moment, "What is the deal with the sunglasses?"

Jenny chuckled, "They have worn those things for as long as I can recall. It seems to be a symbol of sorts."

Ash pulled out a ball and threw it and brought out his Wartortle. The pokemon smiled and put on his sunglasses only for Officer Jenny to gasp, "Those are the same glasses as the leader use to wear."

Wartortle looked at the officer with a funny look and Ash took over, "Wartortle, we were just attacked by a group known as the Squirtle Squad. It consists of three Squirtle and a Wartortle as the leader."

The moment Ash finish speaking, his Wartortle tensed up and took off his glasses to reveal cold eyes.

"So you captured the leader of the pokemon gang?"

Ash slowly nodded, "It would appear so. In truth, I found him and two other of my pokemon caring for each other in the wild near Pallet Town. All I know is that each of my starters have been abandoned by their previous trainers. I didn't know that Wartortle was the former leader of a pokemon gang."

Jenny thought for a moment, "He…isn't like what he use to be is he?"

Ash glared at the woman, "No he isn't. Wartortle is one of my best friends and nothing like those renegade pokemon."

Ash's pokemon punched his right fist into his left palm before addressing Ash.

"Wartortle…War…Trotle..Wartortle."

Ash nodded his approval, "Wartortle wants to find the Squirtle Squad and challenge the leader to a battle. Now that things are on equal terms he is positive he can beat him."

Officer Jenny thought about it, "I can't say no to any help…but will you capture them?"

Ash's mouth opened slightly before shrugging, "I don't know. I'm not opposed to it but I already have Wartortle…I guess I could capture them for Professor Oak but I would have to think about it."

Misty smiled, "I could always capture one. I love water pokemon and have always wanted a Squirtle."

Ash smirked at his girlfriend before looking at Jenny, "Do you know where the squad is?"

Officer Jenny thought for a moment, "It is almost noon so I would say that they are most likely around the local farm. The berries are in bloom and the Squirtle Squad has taken to raiding the trees daily."

Ash nodded and turned towards the farm as he, Misty, and Wartortle quickly rushed off.

*PSOR*

At the farm, the Squirtle Squad was sitting against several trees and gorging themselves on the berries they had knocked off with water gun. The farmer had given up trying to force them away since they had attacked his equipment one night. The leader of the group took a big bit of an oran berry before burping which caused the squad to start laughing. He leaned his head back against his arms and sighed happily as another day of running the town proved to be rewarding. His happy thoughts were cut off when a powerful blast of water slammed into him and sent him flying.

Wartortle groaned and called out to his fellow gang members to help him up off of his shell. When they pushed him up, they all looked to see two humans and a Wartortle standing before them. The Squirtle Squad did a double take at the Wartortle when they saw he had glasses similar to their former leaders. The Squad leader sniffed the air and dropped his jaw in shock when he realized that this was their former leader.

Ash's Wartortle smirked as he saw his former team mates realize who he was before he flexed and taunted the leader. The Squad leader glared at him and started to yell but Ash's pokemon only yawned and prepared for battle. Wartortle growled and fired a blast of water and Ash's sent up a protect to counter.

Ash's Wartortle formed an orb of glowing water and sent a large water pulse at his target. The moment the orb left his hands, Wartortle jumped up and surrounded himself with aqua jet and rushed forward. The rival Wartortle wasn't expecting the sudden change and was caught by both attacks and sent back.

Ash's Wartortle glared at his former team members before calling out and activating Torrent. He then jumped up and summoned a massive wave with surf that glowed with power added from his ability. Surging forward, Wartortle slammed down on his former friends and sent them flying into rocks and trees.

Ash's water pokemon landed on his feet and dusted his shoulder off at his former group before turning to Ash.

His trainer looked at the fainted pokemon and looked to Misty. "You going to capture one?"

Misty looked excited for a moment but then looked at Wartortle, "Would it be alright with you?"

Ash's pokemon thought for a second before nodding. Misty smiled and tossed a pokeball at the closest of the group…one of the Squirtle.

The remaining three pokemon got up weakly and looked at Ash. He debated for a moment before pulling out three pokeballs and tossing them. The remaining members of the Squirtle Squad were captured and Ash put the balls in his backpack.

"Why did you capture them Ash?"

He looked at Misty and Wartortle, "They were causing too much trouble to be left wild. I'm going to give them to Officer Jenny and see if she can do anything with them. I would keep them but I already have Wartortle and really don't see the need for three more of the family."

Misty nodded in acceptance before she followed Ash back to the police station. They arrived and Officer Jenny was only too happy to accept the three water types, "We actually could use them. Our local volunteer Fire Department was forced to close down so we have been looking for an alternative. If these three are willing to work and train then we will make sure that they will be well fed and cared for."

Ash nodded, "That's all I can ask for."

Jenny smiled, "I can't thank you enough for the help you have given. I will make sure to tell my family members that you are not to be bothered unless it is absolutely necessary."

Ash and Misty smiled in thanks and turned towards Vermillion City and their future.

*PSOR*

**Unknown Island, Orange Archipelago**

A set of powerful purple eyes weakly opened up and tried to survey the area around him. Shadows moved quickly around him but he was unable to make out anything.

"_Where am I?" _He felt something weakly inside of him and his eyes closed again. Muffled voices could be heard and he tried to open his eyes again but found it too difficult of a task.

His mind held one final thought before falling asleep, "_Who am I?"_

**BOOM! Another chapter done my friends. A little Easter egg for you guys there at the end…I wonder whose voice that is. **

**For those of you wondering about the movie I mentioned last chapter…go to YouTube and look up Mewtwo's Awakening and it should be one of the first couple of videos. Be prepared to relive your childhood…I have been playing my Yellow version all week because I remembered how awesome Mewtwo is. Lol**

**Keep sending in ideas and detailed reasoning for pokemon you want Ash to capture. Also for the pairings. I'm going to let you guys start including other region pokemon as well as legendaries. I want to see what you guys think.**

**As always….send in ideas and reviews **

**KingFatMan25**

**Ash's Team**

**Ivysaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Charmeleon: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Protect, Flare Blitz**

**Wartortle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Protect, Water Pulse, Surf**

**Luxio: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Protect, Iron Tail  
Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack, Protect, Mirror Move**

**Gyarados: Splash, Tackle, Hyper Beam**

**Butterfree: Confusion, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Gust, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

**Pidgeotto: Quick Attack, Twister, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing**

**Scyther: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Slash**

**Kadabra: Psycho Cut, Confusion, Psybeam, Teleport, Disable**

**Nidoking: Horn Attack, Hyper Beam, Take Down, Earthquake, Mega Punch, Mega Kick**

**Eevee: unknown**

**Cranidos: Unknown, still a fossil**

**Kabuto: Unknown, still a fossil**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, my life has been busy and is only going to get worse. My Assisted living home is open so I might not have a ton of writing time. But have faith my readers because big things are coming. First and foremost, Facing the Past is finally in the remake stages. Seeing as how many stories that are similar to it I decided to take the story in a familiar yet completely different path. All I will say is that Ash's heart will be very black in this version and he won't be objected to using pokemon to bring harm to people. :) lol**

Chapter 7

Ash, Misty and Luxio stood in front of a moderate sized city that lined the coast. From their position on the hills near the city, they could see a multitude of people moving around for their daily lives. A large portion moved down the main center street towards a large construction site while others moved in the direction of the port that had three large ships stations in and around the docks. Misty smiled at the sight of the ships, "Those are the luxury liners that travel between Kanto and the different regions. The big one in the middle is the S.S. Anne, the one on the left side of the harbor is the S.S. Aqua from Johto and the final one over on the right is the S.S. Tidal which runs to Hoenn. From there it connects to another ship that takes you to Sinnoh or Unova depending on what you have in mind."

Ash looked at his girlfriend, "What's with the sudden burst of knowledge Mist?"

She blushed lightly, "I love water pokemon and anything to do with the water. There are so many different pokemon in the world that I kind of looked up the quickest routes to the other regions."

Ash smiled and kissed her cheek, "Glad I'm not the only one who obsesses over pokemon."

Misty giggled and clutched Ash's hand, "Let's get to the Pokemon Center so you can get your next badge." Ash smiled and ran forward with Misty. Luxio rolled his eyes and quickly rushed to catch up with his trainer.

*PSOR*

The group of three arrived ten minutes later in the center and walked up to the desk. Ash returned Luxio and handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy for them to be healed. While that was happening, Ash walked over to the video phones and made a call. He waited a few moments before Professor Oak appeared on screen, "_Ah Ash my boy I'm glad you called."_

Ash looked at Professor Oak, "What do you mean?"

Samuel moved off screen and appeared holding two pokeballs, "These appeared on my desk early this morning and they are registered to you. I must say I am very impressed with the pokemon inside and would like to know something."

Ash nodded for the Professor to continue, "_How in the blue blazes did you capture two fossil pokemon?"_

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well you see…I uh…I was given them by a scientist in the Pewter City Museum."

Professor Oak looked at Ash, "He just gave you two fossils pokemon."

Ash nodded slowly, "Well, they were still fossils but yeah he did."

Professor Oak rubbed his forehead, "And this didn't seem at all odd? Ash I would have thought you would have had more sense than that. What if these pokemon are part of the underground market? For all we know they could be from someone's personal collection."

Ash nodded, "I am well aware of this Professor but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. Are the pokemon alright?"

Professor Oak looked up and smiled, "_Yes they are, both Kabuto and Cranidos are in fine health. I have uploaded their data to your pokedex and can send them over if you wish." _

Ash thought a moment, "That's fine, by the way, how are Nidoking and Eevee doing?"

The Pallet Town Professor glanced out his window, "_They are back to full health, although I would have to say that Eevee is still somewhat depressed over the matter. Nidoking has taken to being her bodyguard of sorts so I would suggest that you take both of them with you at a time. I would also suggest that you limit the number of pokemon you have on you at a time. I realize you don't want to limit the time spent with them but it might be easier on you. You know the white buttons on your pokedex? Those enable you to switch your pokemon out without being at a Pokemon Center. Simply activate the locking trigger on the pokeballs you wish to alter and then complete the switch. You can try it now."_

Ash nodded and decided to keep nine pokemon with him, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Luxio, Spearow, Kadabra, Scyther, Cranidos, and Kabuto, while keeping a space open for a future capture. Once the transfers were complete, Ash finished talking with Professor Oak and decided to spend a day training. From the research he had done, Ash was able to find out about Lt. Surge, the electric type gym leader. Surge had a powerful team of electric type pokemon that helped make him one of the most powerful gym leaders in Kanto. His starter was a Raichu and it had led him to many victories. His flaw was that he viewed many trainers that came his way to be weak and often took to insulting them.

Ash decided to get another day of training in before challenging the gym. It gave him a chance to bond with his two newest pokemon and he was very pleased with them. Kabuto was a very happy pokemon and loved to have his shell polished while Cranidos was very calm. The headbutt pokemon seemed to calculate things out before taking the quickest action to end the potential conflict. Ash knew that Cranidos had almost legendary level attack power once he evolved but his other stats suffered greatly from this. To help counter that, Ash had his new pokemon team up with Ivysaur to help build up his endurance. Kabuto was good when it came to his stats but he lacked attacks to make him very useful in battle. To counter this, Kabuto was tasked with working alongside Wartortle to learn Aqua Jet and Surf. Misty was less enthusiastic about more training so she spent the day at the pokemon center sleeping in a bed for the first time since Cerulean.

Around late afternoon, Ash found himself in the Pokemon Center's library with several book open with a notebook sitting in front of him. He had a list of all his pokemon along with their moves on the first page. The second page listed his pokemon and moves that he was considering teaching to them. Personally, Ash couldn't wait until he arrived at Celadon City so he could buy tms and shorten the learning process, but seeing as he still had a long time before that would happen he would have to take the long route or purchase via mail.

Teaching pokemon new moves was very time consuming as it required the pokemon to be ready both mentally and physically. The reason most pokemon learn new moves upon evolving was because of the influx of power their bodies get. The Pallet town trainer kept making a bigger and bigger list until he had a full page of moves that he was going to look into in addition to pokemon that he was going to consider capturing.

*PSOR*

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes as he realized how late it was. He closed up the books he had been working with and slowly moved up to his room. He arrived and found Misty lying on her stomach watching TV. "Hey Mist, sorry I took so long…I lost track of time." His girlfriend smiled weakly but didn't say anything.

Ash picked up on that and sat down, "Is everything alright?" Misty shrugged which caused Ash to roll his eyes, "Misty you can tell me." She looked at him and Ash was shocked to see tears in the corner of her eyes. "I got a call from my sisters. Apparently they entered a beauty contest and the results were very positive. If they win the final round then they win an all-expense paid trip around the world." Ash was surprised by the news and felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow but found that his mouth had suddenly run dry, "Um…when will they find the results?"

Misty shrugged, "They didn't say. All they told me was that I had to come and take care of the gym while they are gone, should they win." She looked up at Ash, "I don't want to put my journey on hold because of their stupidity."

Ash remained silent and wrapped Misty in his arms, "Let's just try and stay positive. This is a world level competition; the actual odds of your sisters winning something like this are too large to count. We will worry about it if they actually win."

Misty nodded into Ash's shoulder and remained silent for several minutes. The next sound Ash heard was the slow even breathing of Misty as she slipped into sleep. He smiled lightly and positioned her in a bed before kissing her forehead, "Night Mist." Her lips twitched into a light smile before Ash turned around and went to take a shower.

*PSOR*

The next day, Ash and Misty stood in front of a large gym with a lightning bolt on the top of the entrance. Ash clenched his hands into fists as he got into the right frame of mind for his battle. The young couple walked up and opened the door to find two people waiting, a man and woman, "I'm here for a pokemon battle with Lt. Surge."

The woman smirked, "You think you can take on the boss? Oh well, it's your funeral."

The man standing next to her looked over his shoulder, "Hey boss, another victim for the emergency room."

Ash felt his heart rate skyrocket when he saw a massive shadow stand up from a large chair.

The man was huge and there was no other way to put it. He stood at a very impressive six feet eight inches and was built like a tank. His blonde hair was kept in a fashionable military style cut and his body was covered in camouflage clothing. "Well I see that my next victim is just a baby. How long you been a trainer kid?"

Ash gritted his teeth, "Just under three months." Surge burst out laughing and waved his hand at Ash, "Sorry kid but this is a gym for experienced trainers…not babies."

Misty growled, "Hold on just a second Surge…you know that it is the duty of every pokemon league gym to accept the challenge of a trainer…not just the ones you deem worthy."

Surge blinked in surprise before looking down at Misty, "Well if it isn't the youngest Waterflower. I'm surprised that you are away from the gym. You actually trust those sisters of yours?"

Misty shook her head, "No but if I want the gym to be respectable I need to make sure I have a team of Pokémon that can back it up."

Surge nodded his approval, "At least one of you four has brains…those sisters of yours aren't the sharpest tools in the shed."

Misty nodded, "As much as I agree we aren't talking about my stupid sisters. My boyfriend is here for a challenge and you will abide by the rules set down by the Pokémon League or I will file a complaint."

Surge rolled his eyes, "Chill out Misty, I was just playing. I will battle the kid." The electric type gym leader turned to Ash, "What's your name kid?"

Ash hardened his eyes, "Ash Ketchum."

Surge nodded, "Alright Ash, the battle is a one on one with no time limit…that fine with you?" When Ash nodded Surge pulled a pokeball, "Alright Raichu let's go!" The ball burst open to reveal a large orange mouse with a long tail. At the end of the tail was a lightning bolt shape that was colored yellow.

Ash thought for a moment, of all his team members Nidoking was the best suited to battle the lightning trainer but the problem was that he was at the lab.

Ash's smartest choices would be either Ivysaur, Luxio, or Kadabra. The Pallet Town trainer cringed at the thought of his psychic type seeing as it still wouldn't listen. If anything it would launch a powerful psychic attack at either Ash or his pokemon which was the main reason behind him keeping it in his pokeball. Misty had suggested that he release him but Ash refused just as he refused in sending the powerful pokemon back to the lab, he was going to get Kadabra to obey him. "Alright Ivysaur I need your assistance!" Ash's grass starter appeared and growled as soon as he looked upon his opponent. Surge's Raichu growled and sent sparks from his cheeks in an intimidating display.

"You think just because you have a grass pokemon that it will help you win? Your funeral kid, Raichu, give him a thunderbolt!" Surge's pokemon hissed as electricity roared to his call before giving a mighty cry and firing a powerful stream of yellowish orange energy. The attack slammed into Ivysaur and caused the pokemon to grunt in pain.

"Ivysaur stab your vines into the ground!" Heeding his master's call, the grass type sent four vines into the gym floor with tremendous force. The electricity then coursed through him and into the ground causing less damage.

Surge smirked, "So you are a smart one that won't save you. Raichu get in close with a mega punch!" The large electric mouse ran forward utilizing the legendary speed of his species and slammed a glowing fist into Ivysaur's side.

"Ivysaur use razor leaf!" A powerful stream of sharp leaves rushed forward from the flower bulb on his back. They slammed into Raichu and cut into his fur and skin. The electric type cried in pain before bringing his tail around and wrapping it tightly around Ivysaur's neck.

Ash's eyes widened as Surge chuckled, "Sorry Ash, you have yourself a spirited pokemon but spirit won't win a battle. Raichu let's wrap this up with hyper beam!" The electric type pokemon smirked coldly as an orb of pink and white energy formed in front of his mouth. It grew to the size of a grapefruit before it seemed to pulse and a powerful stream was fired. The resulting explosion sent dust and debris flying all over and left Ash and Misty speechless.

"IVYSAUR!" Ash ran into the smoke to find his partner unconscious with burns, bruises, and cuts all over. Ash bent down and cradled the head of his starter into his lap, "You did great buddy, I'm proud of you." His pokemon called out weakly before falling asleep to Ash's gently touch.

The young man looked up to see Surge walking over with Raichu on his shoulders, "I will give you this Ash, you are a spirited young man. Train for a little bit and come back. Ivysaur is a strong pokemon in his own right." Ash nodded with determination and returned his partner before walking out with Misty right behind him.

*PSOR*

Several hours later, Ash and Misty sat in the pokemon center with Ash leaning over in a chair staring intently at his clasped hands. Misty was trying to think of words to say but she ended up getting a stomach ache from over thinking. "I should have prepared better."

Misty looked at her boyfriend, "What do you mean?"

Ash looked up and Misty was shocked at the coldness that was coming from them, "I should have figured that Surge would have been prepared. I was stupid to think otherwise."

Misty tried to be reassuring, "Ash it was one loss. This isn't the end of the world. Do you know how many other trainers have lost to Surge on the first try?"

Ash shot up out of his chair, "I'm not like the others!"

Misty gasped at Ash, "For years Misty I have had to deal with jerks like Gary always being one step ahead of me. Now I get the chance to shine and I screw it up by not thinking things out properly."

Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Ash you will be fine. Just train a little more and then go after Surge. Use Nidoking…he is part ground so that would instantly help you out."

Ash thought a moment before nodded slowly, "I guess…I'm going to go think for a while." Misty sighed as she watched Ash slowly walk away.

*PSOR*

Ash was leaning on a small rock near the entrance of Diglett cave. It was a route that took the traveler back towards Viridian City without having to go back around the long routes that one must normally take. The downside is the hundreds upon hundreds of Diglett and the occasional Dugtrio. These two pokemon were some of the fastest pokemon in the region and would make anyone's day a struggle. Many trainers got arrogant and tried to walk through the tunnel without planning and ended up running for their lives from an angry Dugtrio.

Ash closed his eyes and listened closely to the sounds of the earth around him. He was surprised when he felt a stream of what he could only describe as energy flowing into him. He took a deep breath and felt his eyes open but found himself looking into a strange world of dark blue, white, gray, and black. The colors swirled around each other and formed the landscape around him. Ash's surprise was increased when he found the shapes of people forming from the city and he found that he could identify who they were from this strange energy. Everything from the grass, rocks, trees, water and even the ground was connected to the energy. Ash was getting excited but found himself growing weak so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, focusing on the way everything was before.

The connection went away and Ash found himself back in the normal world. Blinking rapidly the young trainer looked around and found that he was on the ground sweating heavily. "What in the world?" He groaned and forced himself up despite his muscles screaming. Groaning, Ash pushed the thoughts of this strange event into the back of his mind and focused on his current problem…defeating Lt. Surge.

Misty had made a point in suggesting that Ash use Nidoking…but the poison type needed time to recover from his mistreatment at the hands of Damien. A smart trainer would be able figure out a way to defeat Surge. Ash sighed to himself as his pulse finally started to slow down from his strange experience. Most trainers stuck to their path and went gym to gym until they achieved all eight badges. Then they took the time to train before the league.

Ash's eyes snapped open, "That's it. Most people simply go along their own way and assume that they need to challenge the conference in their first year of training. But if I take my time and train…then I could appear and have a better chance."

The fifteen year old trainer slowly started making his way back to the pokemon center slowly planning out his journey. He arrived at the Center and found Misty sitting at a table with a book on water pokemon. "Hey Mist I have an idea."

His girlfriend looked up, "What is it Ash?" The Pallet Town trainer sat down opposite of her, "Well, I have been think that we take the time to really train our teams before even considering going to the next city."

Misty tilted her head, "Ash we do that already."

Her boyfriend shook his head, "No, I mean really train….weeks maybe months at a time." Misty's eyes got wide, "Months?"

Ash slowly nodded, "Most trainers think they need to participate in the yearly conference that is held in the year they start. They rush in and end up losing to trainer who have more experienced."

Misty nodded slowly in agreement, "I guess but really Ash…that long?"

He sighed, "I don't know Misty…we still have a year and three months before the conference is held so we very well could make the next one…I just don't want to make a mistake and lose like I did today."

Ash's girlfriend looked sadly at him, "Ash…losing isn't the worst thing ever. It gives us a chance to learn and grow."

Ash's eyes flashed at the mention of losing. "But, if you feel that you need to train more to achieve your goals then I will be there with you." Ash looked at her, "What if your sisters win their contest?"

Misty looked down, "I don't know. I don't want the gym to close down but I don't want to leave you. I guess I could go home and we could try a long distance relationship but that is unfair to the two of us."

Ash nodded, "Let's wait and see what happens…for now, we need to train and become the best we can."

*PSOR*

So that is what happened…Ash called Professor Oak and collected his entire team in order to train. Misty was right there with him and the young couple spent two full weeks of constant training with their teams. The newest members of Ash's team, Nidoking, Eevee, Kabuto, and Cranidos all took to training with vigor. Eevee was trying to prove to her new trainer that she wasn't weak like Damien had thought but it got to the point that she started to push herself too far.

Ash finally sat the small normal type down one afternoon and pointed to the team, "Eevee, I don't want you to push yourself to hard. You are young and have to grow more." The little pokemon pouted and looked down before glancing at Nidoking who was taking hits from Wartortle in an attempt to up his endurance.

Ash smiled and scratched her behind the ear, "You will get there. With us working as a team, you will become the strongest of your kind." The little pokemon cooed into Ash's hand before getting a determined look and running towards Luxio.

*PSOR*

A day later, Ash and Misty were looking though a catalog from Silph Co. The two trainers were currently on the list of tm's available for order and seeing as they had a ways until Celadon City, they would have to order through mail. Tm's or Technical Machines were small discs that contained data that would be transferred to a pokemon in order to learn a new move. It was the fastest way for a trainer to get powerful moves for their team members. Up until recently, tm's were only available for one use but a breakthrough in the coding of the discs made it so they could be used any number of times. This caused the individual prices of the discs to skyrocket with the more desirable ones being around 20,000 dollars. To help trainers with this cost issue, Celadon Department Store developed a trade in program that would allow trainers with used tm's to exchange or reactivate them for a small price of 5,000.

Ash made a small x by each of the tm's that he was interested in while Misty but a check mark. He groaned as his list kept growing and growing. Granted his parents had been kind enough to provide him with a very generous trust fund…but that didn't mean he felt any better by spending massive amounts of money.

Misty pointed at one section, "Hey look at this Ash, they have the three elemental punches as TM's."

Ash's eyes widened, "I thought they were discontinued?"

Misty nodded, "They were, this is a promotional thing. It appears you get all three of them if you order six or more TM's at once."

Ash's eyes widened, "I guess that really would make them rare then."

His girlfriend looked at him, "I see that look Ash."

He grinned cheekily, "Well, if I bought six TM's and got those three I could reactivate them and then you could use them after we get to Celadon."

Misty thought for a moment, "That would be nice…but that is a lot of money to be spending. What ones would you chose?" Ash thought about his team before smiling and deciding.

**Alrighty then. Chapter 7 is finally out.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I have no time. **** I will try to post sooner but no promises. I'm not giving up. I love to write and it is a nice little relaxation after a long work week.**

**Let me know who you would like to Ash get as a TM. **

**Also…in regards to his pokemon team. I'm going to be a little more selective with it as I don't want to completely go off of the anime. I might have him get a couple more pokemon but he already has a ton for his first region. Keep letting me know what you would like. If the pokemon is from a different region, please give a reason on how it gets to Kanto and how Ash would get it. **

**As always, send in ideas and reviews. **

**KingFatMan25**

**Ash's Team**

**Ivysaur: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Charmeleon: Scratch, Growl, Flamethrower, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Protect, Flare Blitz**

**Wartortle: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Protect, Water Pulse, Surf**

**Luxio: Tackle, Growl, Charge, Spark, Night Slash, Shock Wave, Protect, Iron Tail****  
****Spearow: Peck, Leer, Aerial Ace, Agility, Fury Attack, Protect, Mirror Move**

**Gyarados: Dragon Rage, Tackle, Hyper Beam, Water Pulse, Bite, Flamethrower**

**Butterfree: Confusion, String Shot, Sleep Powder, Gust, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

**Pidgeotto: Quick Attack, Twister, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Steel Wing**

**Scyther: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Bug Buzz, Slash**

**Kadabra: Psycho Cut, Confusion, Psybeam, Teleport, Disable**

**Nidoking: Horn Attack, Hyper Beam, Take Down, Earthquake, Mega Punch, Mega Kick**

**Eevee: unknown**

**Cranidos: Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Take Down**

**Kabuto: Harden, Absorb, Leer, Mud Shot, Sand Attack**


End file.
